Lawful Criminals
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi is unhappily married to an evil man who's also head of a powerful mafia group. However when her husband tries taking over from the Kasanoda family, it brings Haruhi together with Ritsu Kasanoda. Can her old friend save her from the monster and will love finally shine through for the two of them? Co-written, by Ohmega ZodiaK
1. Chapter 1

[Well, this is interesting. My first collaboration work. Cool. Anyways, I have nothing interesting to say. We do not own Ouran or and songs referance in any way. So stop looking at us like that, Kyoya]

Lawful Criminals

Chapter one: Bully

It had been seven years. Seven years since the guys all left, Seven years since her dad died. Seven years since she got involved with him; Bonbusheru Yamaguchi. He was the current heir to the Yamaguchi Syndicate and is known to be one of the worst people in the world. He is not above taking a bribe, and is often seen doing horrible acts against members of rival syndicates.

'Why did I have to get involved with this guy?' thought Haruhi on her way home from work. So far, life for her had been miserable. Her husband is neglectful, and abusive with what he says to her and his daughter.

Haruhi worked at a nice law office, and is one of the best lawyers there. While some people were skeptical about her apparent connection to the mafia, she proved to be a great person and a great mother.

Shibuia Yamaguchi is a sweet girl. She was named after the place her father was born. She looks like her birth mother but has black hair and grey eyes instead. She is nice, friendly, but also a bit shy and naive. She didn't care for her father's attitude towards her mother, but she has to live with it. She had recently gotten an iPod for her birthday and was listening to the song , Home by Three Days Grace.  on her way to the limo.

"Hi Shibuia," Haruhi said as the girl got into the car.

"Hi," Shibuia replied with a smile as she kept fiddling with her iPod.

"How was school?" Haruhi asked as they drove home.

"It was fine," Shibuia replied bluntly, still smiling. She seemed too eager in listening to her tunes than engaging in small talk. Not that Haruhi minded. These rides home were usually the only peaceful times the two seemed to be able to enjoy together, since when they were home they were usually on edge over the man of the house. The one they called husband and father.

Shibuia was actually Haruhi's stepdaughter. She had almost no idea whatever happened to Shibuia's real mother. The most she ever heard was that the poor woman may have been killed by a rival of her husband. No one seemed to want to talk about her too much. It usually made her husband mad.

Soon the car arrived at the place Haruhi currently resided. In all the time she lived here, she never felt like calling this place home since she never felt happy here.

Haruhi watched as the car came to its first stop at the front gate. It sometimes felt like it could take half an hour to get to the actual house. First the car had to looked over outside the gate. Then once that was don and the car came in, it had to be looked over again by a different group of people. After that, they would have to drive down a long stretch of road and stop just before a turn to have the car looked over again. Then the car would drive on more before it stopped in front of the house. There, before Haruhi or Shibuia could get out of the car, it would have to be inspected again. The place had more security than most prisons.

"Welcome home Lady and Young Lady," several of the Haruhi's husband's men said bowing as the two girls all finally made it into the house.

"Thank you," Haruhi said. She could see one man standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Welcome home My Lady and Young Lady," he said in a serious tone.

"Hello Habiki," Haruhi greeted the man, who was well know as her husband's right hand man.

"Dinner's almost ready. You just have time to change into your kimonos," Habiki instructed.

"Thank you, you heard the man Shibuia," Haruhi said gently pushing the girl along.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shibuia muttered as seh headed to her room. For some reason, Haruhi's husband preferred his family dressed up in kimonos for dinner.

Soon Haruhi and Shibuia were in the dining room waiting for both their food and the man that seemed to run their lives. Suddenly the doors slid open and in he stepped, Bonusheru Yamaguchi, of the Yamaguchi Clan, Shibuia's father and Haruhi's husband.

"Well, look to FINALLY showed up. One of these days I'm 'onna have to set a curfew." Bonbusheru was stuck up, selfish, and WAY too easy to piss off. He yelled at Haruhi and their daughter over the most asinine things.

"Sorry dear, but with all the security checkpoints on the way, it takes a while to get in," Haruhi spoke before Shibuia could even open her mouth. The girl always wanted to point out every grammatical error her father used. This often got her grounded or worse.

"What, can ya blame me for wanting t' make sure you're actually mah wife? What would happen if ya snuck in wit' some random stranger, huh? Oh I know, we'd be dead." Bonbusheru, as should be expected from a criminal, had one of the lowest I.Q.'s known to man. He flunked his foreign language classes in school due to not being able to say words correctly. In fact, it often makes him bitter when someone points out his bad grammar. Which Shibuia felt like doing.

"You know Dad, I hardly understood a word of what you just said. Maybe you should go back to sch-," Before she could finish the sentence, Haruhi clamped her hand over her daughter's mouth. This didn't stop Bonbusheru from fuming though.

'Ya' stupid bitch! Watch yer mouth around me, yeh got that? I'm plenty smart an' if ya' can't understand what I'm sayin' then that's yer own dumb fault!" The man then proceeded to yell at Haruhi about not being able to "control that stupid child!"

"Sorry dear, I-I'm sure she didn't mean it. Honey please say sorry to y-your father." Haruhi was scared. The hosts would probably laugh if they heard this but she was frightened. Usually, her husband would feel the need to beat her if he was mad enough. And since he was yakuza, trained in multiple forms of hurt-you-jitsu, those beatings were often harsh.

"Sorry Father," Shibuia muttered looking down, not wanting to to even cast a glance at her father.

"Eh, it ain't really your fault. Ye're jus' a stupid lil' girl afta' all. If you were a boy, you'd show a lot more respect towards yer ol' man," Bonbusheru muttered before he turned his attention to his food. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Bonbusheru despised his daughter for mainly being what she was, a daughter. He wanted a son to carry on his family name legacy. Ever since Haruhi had married the man all he had been going on about was giving him a son. So far Haruhi had considered herself lucky that she hadn't managed to bare the man's offspring just yet.

The family continued to eat their food in mostly silence. Haruhi and Shibuia both knew better then to engage in too much talk with the man since the slightest thing could set him off and make him lash out on the two of them. That point was more than proven when Shibuia started to fiddle around with her iPod. Her father dropped his chopsticks in anger and yanked at it, pulling Shibuia down with the headphones still in her ears.

"What have I said about messing wit' this thing when I'm eating! How can I tell if ye're even listen'n to me whan I'm talking to yeh?!" he shouted, "I oughta take this thing an' smash it! What were yeh' thinking when yeh got'er this, Haruhi?!"

"Well, I just thought she's a normal kid and deserved normal things," Haruhi tried to explain.

"So it's normal for a chil' to disrespect her parents?!" Bonbsheru snarled.

"Shibuia, just put it away for now," Haruhi told the girl.

"Right, right," Shibuia said as she took out the headphones and put it away, fast.

"And don' lemme catch yeh with that at the dinner table again!" Bonbusheru ordered, almost hitting her. Just then Habiki came into the room and whispered into his ear. "Di ya?" he replied out loud. He tapped his face with his napkin and stood up. "Haruhi, come with me. I may need your legal advice in something."

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stood up and followed him out of the room.

"Somethin' that could make our family a lot more powerful!" Bonbsheru boasted as the three came to his meeting room. "So what did ya find?"

"We found a store that's in Kasanoda Territory that's just on border of our territory. If we take it over, it'll be the leg up we need to start our advance in taking over to Kasanoda's territory altogether," Habiki explained pointing to a map on the table.

"Kasanoda, as in Ritsu Kasanoda?" Haruhi asked, "Isn't he the head of the biggest and most powerful syndicate in the entire region?"

"Yeah, he's gotten too soft lately," Bonbusheru explained smugly, "It's time to start takin' over an' makin' ourselves the top dog in t'is city!"

"You seriously want to take down the Kasanoda Syndicate?" Haruhi kept asking.

"Yeh, why not? They've been at the top long enough. It's time ta really make our mark on the world. 'Sides, I need ta know I have a legacy to pass on to my son, once ya' finally give me one that is," Bonbusheru made sure to mention.

"I don't know if this is a good idea though," Haruhi said.

"Unless it's of legal concern, I don' want yer opinion, got it Haruhi!" Bonbusheru snapped back at her, shoving her into the wall as he said that.

"Right," Haruhi said softly. She breathed a heavy sigh. She didn't like the idea of having to go up against her old friend Ritsu Kasanoda. deep in her heart she hoped Bonbusheru didn't succeed in whatever scheme he was using to take over everything from Kasanoda.

[Well, this is a nice start. I (**Ohmega_ZodiaK)** didn't expect this to be so good. I found out though, that Tracey4t is a great co-writer and an overall great person. Wehn we first started this my initial thoughts were, "Is this something I want to read?" I have an answer, Yes. This is something I love and the story is awfully compelling. However, since this story is being posted on Tracey's page, I need the readers' help. If you have any issues or you want to give a bit of constructive criticicm, then PM me with your thoughts. Tootles!]


	2. Chapter 2

Well Tracey and I got some nice responses from ChapterOne, so I guess you guys want more! Here you go! (P.S. We don't own Ouran or any songs referenced in any way)

**LAWFUL CRIMINALS**

Chapter 2: Home

Haruhi watched as her husband lit a cigarette and turn back to the map on the table.

"So what can ya tell me about this here store?"

"It's owned by this guy with three daughters," Habiki started to explain, "Two are in college while one's still in high school. Not too long ago his wife got really sick and after a long struggle, passed away, leaving the family with some huge hospital bills. Things got so rough for 'im he went to Kasanoda, asking for money. Kasanoda gave it to him, but get this, he didn't make the man give any collateral and has yet to collect any of the debt. From what I've heard, Kasanoda flat out told the man not to worry about paying him back anytime soon. It's been almost a year since the wife died and Kasanoda hasn't done crap to collect anything back from the guy."

At that Bonbusheru started to laugh. "See, ah tol' ya' the man's gott'n soft!"

The shopkeeper lost his wife. It was probably hard to get the money back and Kasanoda most likely it's hard for for him right now. Is it wrong to have a little understanding?" Haruhi asked.

"Understandin' don't merit respect Haruhi and tha's what ya' need in our line of work, RESPECT! People don't respect ya' then what's the point of beingthe baddest of the bad?" Bonbusheru said smugly, taking another puff from his cigarette. "Trust me, both Kasanoda an' this wimpy shopkeeper need t' be shown what it means to have real power. Get some of the men together, tomorrow we're goin' t' ths shop to 'introduce' ourselves t' the man an' maybe even his daughters."

Haruhi had a good hunch the kind of intorduction Bonbusheru was talking about wasn't the kind most people expected when meeting someone new. "You're not, going to hurt his daughters, are you?" she asked in alarm.

"Hey, I'm jus' goin' t' introduce mashelf t' them. It's an introduction, that's all. They don' like my introduction, well then, maybe I should show them how to receive an introduction properly," Bonbusheru said like it was nothing.

"Bonbusheru please, you have a daughter yourself!" Haruhi cried.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Bonbusheru said annoyed.

"Would you like to have someone mess with your daughter the same way you're planning messing with his man's daughters?" Haruhi pleaded.

Bonbusheru turned and looked at her mad.

"What I do t' my clients is what I do as a part of my business!" he snapped, barley missing slapping Haruhi. "So don' try an' tell me how to conduct my business wit'! Secondly, if my daughter was ever put 'n a situation like that, she'd probablydeserve it and should get what was coming to her!"

"How could you say such a thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple, she's a girl an' I 'ave no time for girls, 'specially ones that disrespect me like she does. I need a son, A Son! One that you're supposed t' give me! You worry 'bout that more than that little brat or these worthless girls of that weakling shopkeeper, got it?" Bonbusheru ordered, again barley missing hitting her.

"Boss, calm down," Habiki said.

"Shut-up!" Bonbusheru snapped at him, "go get the men ready for tomorrow. Haruhi you go t' the bedroom an' get ready for mah seed, got it! If we're goin' to really start doin' this, I need to make sure I have son t' pass it on to.

Haruhi shuddered at the thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Kasanoda residence..._

"...thank you Ohtori. These new guns should be enough to hold off anyone." Ritsu Kasanoda was preparing.

"Think nothing of it Kasanoda. Anything for a friend," Kyoya was standing in Kasanoda's front door with boxes of weapons sitting on the groud near-by.

"Hey uh Ohtori in there any luck on finding Fujioka?" Kasanoda asked sheepishly.

Kyoya, who had been away for a while, was back home and was trying to get in touch with the other hosts. He only got contact with Tamaki who was still in France. Kasanoda had gotten word that he was back and decided to take advantage of the situation to find Haruhi.

"Yes actully," said Kyoya, "I found the law firm she works at. I did alos however, find some disturbing news. Her last name...,"

"Wha? What is it?!" Kasanoda shouted concern. He was no doubt upset at the fact she was married, but the way Kyoya was saying all of this that mad him even more worried.

"She is, now married to to Bonbusheru Yamaguchi, headof the Yamaguchi Clan," Kyoya said frowing. He was very disappointed in Haruhi's choice but wasn't sure if he should question it.

"What?! Taht scumbag! I'm 'onna tear his head off! Thanks for telling me Ohtori," Kasanoda said. He was seeing red. He now had even more reason to hate Yamaguchi.

'Damn him, I need to save Haruhi!' he thought. No doubt he is doing horrible stuff to her.

* * *

The next day Haruhi, Bonbusheru and a couple of his men pulled up in front of a simple looking store. The only thing that really stood out with it was the huge display of some of the most beautiful flowers Haruhi had ever seen.

"'s the place?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Yeah," said Habiki, "the only two people here should be the shopkeeper and one of his daughters who has afternoon classes at the local college."

"Perfect," Bonbusheru said, "Let's go. Haruhi, you too in case we need ya' legally advise us."

Haruhi moaned in despair as she followed her husband and his men into the store. Bonbusheru practically slammed the door open, knocking the little bell that was on top of it off. Several people in the store stop what they were doing and looked towards the door, including the kind old man behind the counter.

"How quaint," Bonbusheru said before slamming his foot down on the bell smashing it.

"Can, Can I help you gentlemen?" the shopkeeper asked timidly.

"Yeah I want everyone out! My men an' I don' like shoppin' wit' people we don't know. So e'ryone else here, move it!" Bonbusheru ordered.

"You heard him get out!" Several of the men shouted as they started going around and chasing the other customers out. The poor man behind the counter looked like he was trapped. Bonbusheru walked up the counter and casually laid his arm down.

"Saku Higaisha, right?" he said with a smirk.

"Uh yes sir," Saku said.

"Ya got yourself a nice place 'ere," Bonbusheru said looking around. His men were walking around, knocking stuff off onto the floor, making a mess.

"Uh...thank you?" said Saku.

"But ya' know I can't help but think it could be better somehow," Bonbusheru, "Like say less people comin' in an' makin' a mess inside yer store," Bonbusheru said like it was nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Saku asked.

"You could use some protection, ya' know. And I know someone who can offer some protection, Me, for example, Bonbusheru Yamaguchi, head of the Yamaguchi Syndicate."

"You want to protect me from you?" Saku asked.

"No idiot!" Bonbusheru shouted. He grabbed Saku by his collar and managed to drag the poor man over the top of the counter. He accidentally knocked over some of the displays on the counter as he did.

"Ah!" Saku shouted in pain.

"Dad, Dad what's going on?!" a young girl asked suddenly running out of the back of the store holding a school book. All the men turned and looked at her.

"No Meiko, go back!" her father shouted.

"No, someone bring 'er up front here," Bonbusheru said with a smirk. Two men grabbed the girl's arms and dragged her towards the front.

"No please, don't do anything to her!" Saku pleaded.

"What are ya' talking about?"Bonbusheru asked, "I wouldn' hurt another man's precious daughter. I 'ave a daughter myashelf after all." Haruhi hoped that Bonbusheru didn't notice her sneer at that comment.

"Now let's gets back to the what were talkin' 'bout earlier. You know, that whole 'protection' thing," Bonbusheru said still gripping Saku's collar.

"No please, don't do anything to hurt my daughter at least!" Saku pleaded, "I-I'll dowhatever you want!"

'No don't say that!' Haruhi thought.

"Oh aren't you a smart guy," Bonbusheru said, "From now on this store is under my protection. For a cheep fare of course."

"Fare?" Saku repeated.

"Yeah, like since you're a family man, we can start ya' out on a 300 a month," said Bonbusheru.

"300 a month to keep you protecting us?" Meiko said, "Dad, don't give into this madman!"

"Madman?!" Bonbusheru shouted turning to her, "You wanna see me mad!"

"No, No don't!" Saku cried, "Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt her!"

"Very well," Bonbusheru said, "Haruhi you go wit' some of the men an' this nice young woman to the back room for a moment."

"No, no Dad no!" Meiko kept shouting as she was dragged to the back room, followed by Haruhi. She looked back in time to see Bonbusheru putting his hand on the man's arm before the door shut in her face.

"Please, don't do this! My dad has enough problems as it is!" Meiko shouted.

"Shut-up!" one of the men snapped at her.

Meiko looked to Haruhi upset, "You, whoever you are, you don't look like you're one of them. Why are you letting this happen?"

"Well he's my husband and it's hard to talk any reason into him," Haruhi said.

"So you're just fine with letting him do something like this?!" Meiko said. Her words struck Haruhi hard. Before she could reply they all heard a huge cry in pain.

"Dad!" Meiko shouted as some of the men with them laughed and even gave each other high-fives. One of them opened the door where everyone could see Saku on his keens holding his arm and moaning in pain.

"Dad!" Meiko shouted running to her father and throwing her arm around him. She looked up mad at Bonbusheru, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothin', we were tryin' t' shake hands an' he accidentally twisted his arm too much," Bonbusheru insisted.

"You got to be kidding me," said Meiko.

"Don't believe me? Take it up wit' m' lawyer," said Bonbusheru pointing to Haruhi.

"You're his lawyer; she's paid to do things like this?!" Meiko asked.

"She's a lawyer, she's paid to do things like this," Bonbusheru said.

"Why you!" Meiko started to shout.

"Meiko no!" her father stopped her, "I'll do what you say, just don't come back and hurt my girls again please. I'll try to get you the money soon."

"Smart move," Bonbusheru said, "Let's head out men." All the men started to move to the door.

Haruhi however stopped and looked at the poor pair. "I'm sorry for this, "she said before leaving as well.

* * *

_Later_ _at_ _the_ _Kasanoda residence..._

"Boss, we've got a problem!" Ritsu's right-hand man Tetsuya ran into the room.

"What, wht is it?" Ritsu asked. He knew Tetsuya never mentioned 'problems' unless it was something serious.

"One of our guys was passing by Skau's shop and saw Yamaguchi and his men! When I went down there to check the security footage, I thought I saw Fujioka with em'!" At this, Kasanoda started to seethe.

"What, what happened there!" Ritsu asked.

"I dunno, but at one point Yamaguchi twisted Saku's arm. I think he and his family may be in danger!"

"Grr...So Bonbusheru's after Saku and he has Haruhi doin' whatever he wants her to do. Tetsuya, gather the men. This is War!" Kasanoda shouted.

"Right away sir!" Tetsuya said running out of the room.

"Don't you worry Haruhi, I'll save you!" Ritsu said, "I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Haruhi sat in her husband's office, watching him as he puffed his cigarette, sitting in his chair with his legs up on the desk, looking proud of himself.

"You seem happy," she said.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Bonbusheru asked sounding smug, "Today marks a glorious time in history. The day the Yamagachi Syndicate starts on their glorious path to greatness!"

"You didn't have to break the guy's arm though, did you?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't break it, remember?" Bonbusheru snapped, "He twisted it wrong. He probably won't even have to go to the hospital for it. If he does, well, that's his problem. He's a pussy. Don't believe me, prove me wrong right? That's your job isn't it?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Can I go to the office now?"

"Why do you need to go there?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Well it is where I work, I should probably go do my job," Haruhi explained.

"I don't see why you even bother going there when there's a lot more you could do here," Bonbusheru said, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you just go there to get away from me."

Haruhi had to do her best not to look scared that Bonbushereu may be catching on to her little secret. For it was true, going to her office was just a way to be free of Bonbusheru, if only for a while.

Just then Habiki walked into the room. "Hey Boss, you got a visitor in the lounge," he said.

"Anyone important?" Bonbusheru asked as he took another puff from his cigarette, sounding like he didn't care in the slightest.

"Oh he's pretty important," Habiki insisted.

"Fine whatever," Bonbushru said annoyed, "Haruhi come with me just in case I need legal help."

Haruhi got up without a fuss and followed him.

* * *

As Bonbusheru slid open the door the to the lounge, both he and Haruhi gasped.

"Casanova?" Haruhi said without thinking.

Bonbusheru turned and glared at her. "What did you just call him?!" he shouted. He looked like he was about strike her, when another hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Ritsu asked as he flung Bonbusheru back.

Bonbusheru looked furious. "Haruhi's my wife and I will deal with her as I see fit! Plus I don't appreciate my wife calling other men Casanova!"

"I don't care if she's your most valuable or least valuable piece of property, I will break off both your hands if I ever see you as try to flick her forehead!" Ritsu declared.

Bonbusheru looked like he wanted to retaliate, but thought better of it. "So Kasanoda, what brings you by?" He instead asked casually as he sat down. He gestured towards another seat. Both Haruhi and Ritsu quickly sat down.

"I heard you paid a visit to a grocery that's actually under my protection, said Ritsu.

"Did I? You'll have to be more specific though. I go to a lot of places everyday," said Bonbusheru.

"Does the name Higaisha Market ring a bell?" Ritsu asked.

"Not praticularly" Bonbusheru said looking towards Haruhi, "Haruhi what about you?"

"Uh well," Haruhi sputtered.

"See, couldn't say," Bonbusheru maintain casually.

"Really?" said Ritsu, "Because the security footage from the store would suggest either you or your long lost twin was there today."

"Security footage?" Bonbusheru asked sounding surprised. He looked at Haruhi, "Did uh ,you know that place had security footage?" he asked as quietly as he could through clenched teeth. Haruhi shook her head no. "Remind me to put a bullet through the head of the idiot who found out about the store but not about security footage!"

"Yamaguchi!" Ritsu snapped, bringing both him and Haruhi back to reality.

"What?" Bonbusheru snapped back.

"I want you to stay away form that store, you understand!" Ritsu ordered.

"Um excuse me, but last time I checked, you don't control where I do and don't go!" Bonbusheru shouted back.

"I do when it comes to that store. Stay away from it!" Ritsu ordered.

"And what if I don't?" Bonbusheru taunted.

"The man already has enough to worry about since his wife died!" Ritsu shouted, "Now I'll say this one more time, leave this store alone!"

Bonbusheru started to laugh. "Ritsu Kasanoda, the big bad gangster defending a stupid pointless store. How amusing. You're better off tending to your gardens than doing thing in our line of work. Your father's probably spinning in his grave right now."

At that Ristsu jumped up and grabbed Bonbusheru by his shirt. "You think I don't have what it takes to handle my syndicate anymore?! Just try me! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you keep trying, you'l be the one that ends up in a grave!" He threatened. He shoved the man back down into his seat before heading out of the room.

"Asshole," Bonbusheru muttered before he too walked out. Haruhi waited a bit before following after Kasanoda.

"Casanova, wait," she tried calling out as she ran after him.

Ritsu turned and looked at her with a sneer.

"Haruhi, why are you here? Why are you married to this guy?" he asked seriously.

Haruhi was caught off guard by his sudden question. "I don't, I don't know if it's something you'd understand," she tried to explain.

"Try me, I can be patient,," said Ritsu. "You don't belong with a monster like him!"

"Well it's complicated," Haruhi started to say, "My father died for one thing."

"Your father's dead?" Ritus asked sounding surprised. The anger slowly started to leave his face and instead he looked remorseful, "I'm sorry about that . But that still doesn't explain how you ended up marrying this guy."

Haruhi looked behind her shoulder. "I can't tell you here, Bonbusheru might get mad if he knew what I had to really say about the whole thing," she said softly.

Ritsu looked around as well. "Well it looks like it's a good day for a walk," he said calmly, "Like say in Nozoite Park. I think I'll try going there around 1. See you later Haruhi," he said before walking off towards his car, "Remember I'm talking a walk around 1 in Nozoie Park," he made sure to call out before driving off.

"Nozoie Park at 1 huh?" Haruhi repeated to herself. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Habiki standing behind her.

"Hey, you got any plans this afternoon?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well Master's thinking of having a performance review with one of his men this afternoon and he'd like to do it in private, as much as possible," said Habiki.

"Oh god, he's serious!" said Haruhi She knew full well what having a private performance review meant. It was code for Bonbusheru was going to kill one of his own men, most likely the man who didn't inform him that the store had security cameras. Usually when he held these so called reviews, he'd tried clearing out the house as much as possible so there was less witnesses to the crime. Haruhi turned pale over the idea.

"So I'll ask again, do you have plans?" Habiki repeated.

Haruhi thoguht about it for a moment. "You know what I think I do," she said, "I think today would be a nice day for a walk in the park."

"Very good, but not too long," said Habiki.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Am I allowed to go in my own car?"

"In this case yes," said Habiki.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She raced to the mansion garage and to the only car she was allowed to drive alone. She drove it to the park Ritsu had mentioned he'd walking around, even if she was early. She really did a walk to clear her head in either case.

* * *

Haruhi wondered around the park, down several different paths. She wasn't sure where exactly she was supposed to find Ritsu but figured she'd come across him sooner or later. Finally at one point, she came across a big field filled with all sorts of lovely flowers. "Oh wow, she said out loud, "This is so pretty."

"It should be, my men and I have worked hard on it," Ritsu said suddenly appearing from around another bend.

"Oh hi Ritsu," said Haruhi, "I'm glad I was able to run into you."

"Yeah, me too," said Ritsu, "I believe you have a story to finish telling me."

"Oh right, that," said Haruhi. She and Ritus walked over to a bench and sat down. "Well, the thing was my father was killed by someone wearing a ninja outfit at his work. They've never found him, the killer. I remember going down to the bar after hearing from the attack and seeing them carrying my father away in a body bag. I don't remember how it happened exactly but I remembering being so upset at the sight of my father being taken away, that I didn't even stop to think about a man putting his hand around my shoulder and offering me a ride. The next thing I do really remember was waking up and finding myself resting my had on a stranger shoulder's in some strange limo. The person happened to be Bonbusheru. He even help escort me to my apartment and promised me everything was going to be okay.

Then the next day when I came out of my apartment, I actually found him and his limo waiting for me He told me he had felt the need to stick around and make sure I was okay. He kept doing that, day after day. I was so upset and feeling lost over my father that I sort of feel into his manipulation to the point that somehow agreed to marry him. I'm not even sure I realized he was a yakuzah until the day I married him. Our wedding night, he showed me his true colors."

"He didn't," Ritsu looked like he was going to smash the bench at his thoughts.

"Yes," Haruhi admitted, "In fact, that's usually how we do it. I don't think it's ever been consensual."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Ritus shouted as he stood up in rage, clenching his fist. "I sear I'm going to...,"

"You can't," Haruhi quickly spoke up.

"What are you talking about?!" Ritsu asked.

"If you do anything to him he'll just take it out on me or worse his own daughter!" said Haruhi.

"All the more reason you should get away from him Haruhi!" said Ritsu, "I'll help you! I'll get the host club! We'll fight to break you free of him!"

"No I can't didn't you hear me?!" Haruhi pleaded ,"if anything like that happens his daughter will suffer! That's why I haven't tried anything to leave him! He would kill her if he got mad enough. He hates her that much! I'm almost certain he killed his first wife! That's one of the main reason I'm still with him. I'm trying to protect Shibuia!"

"But she's not even your daughter," Ritsu tried to point out.

"So?!" said Haruhi, "Someone has to look out for her! She has no one else! I'm sorry Ritsu, but unless you can find away out for Shibuia, I can't leave Bonbusheru. I hate to say this but I'm trapped okay? There's nothing you can do!" Just then her phone stared to go off. "It's Habiki, I need to go. I've been given permission to pick up Shibuia on my own. Good-bye for now Ritsu." She hurried off.

"You're not trapped Haruhi," Ritus said as he watched her run off, "I will find a way to save you and if it means having to bring along Bonbusheru's daughter along then so be it. I'll free both of you if that's what it takes!"

* * *

**Author's note; hey everyone, I'd like to apologize about the recent lack of updates in this story. That was because of two reasons. One I was celebrating reaching 600 likes as an author here on fanfic by writing six different one shots. Now they are all done. Also, for the time being, it looks like Ohmega Zodiak won't be able to help me Co-written this story. So it's all on me now. So if it start to be bad, blame me, please don't harass her. If she can she will come back. In the meantime, I am going to do my best to make sure this story stays on the right track. **

**Thank you and sorry once again for the delay**

**Sincerely, **

**Tracey4t**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by Ohmega Zodiak

"How was school?" Haruhi asked Shibuia as they drove home.

"It was okay," Shibuia gave her usual reply, messing with her iPod like usual. Haruhi gave her a small smile as she kept driving. She didn't mind Shibuia not paying too much attention to her. If anything she was glad the girl could act like a normal kid around her since there was no way her father would let her get away with acting like this.

Once they arrived home and went through their usual check-ins, they arrived at the front of the house in time to see some movers carrying out some chairs out of the mansion. One of them had a distinctive red stain on it.

"Aren't those from Dad's private room?" Shibuia asked timidly.

"Yeah I thought it was time to redecorate. One of my men really thought I should change it up, "Bonbusheru said as he came out of the house looking confident, "Haruhi, tomorrow you and I are going furniture shopping, got it?"

"Could I possibly look into redecorating my room too?" Shibuia asked.

"What's wrong with the way your room is now?" Bonbusheru asked sounding mad at the idea.

"It's just, I'm not really into pink so much anymore. I thought maybe I could change the colors up a little," Shibuia tried to explain.

"Pink's fine enough for a girl!" Bonbusheru snapped. He looked like he was going to take swing at her for even suggesting such a thing.

"Uh, but Bonbusheru," Haruhi spoke up.

"What?!" Bonbusheru asked annoyed.

"If you do this for her, I'm sure she'll have a lot more respect for you and not under mind you so much," Haruhi tried to persuade her husband.

Bonbusheru looked towards Shibuia, "Would you show more respect to me, your father, if I let this happen?" he asked sternly. Shibuia nodded her head quickly. "Hmm, well alright. I guess we can change things up a bit for you. However I have to approve it got it!"

"Of course!" Shibuia said, "Of course that's how it should be!"

"Hmm, she's showing more respect already. I like that," Bonbusheru said smug as usual, "Now go change into your dinner kimonos, I'm hungry.".

"Yes of course," Haruhi said pulling Shibuia into the mansion.

"Haruhi, thank you for standing up for me back there," Shibuia said one they were inside and away from Bonbusheru.

"Sure of course," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, you know those chairs Dad was getting rid of?" Shibuia suddenly asked, "One of them had a stain on it, a red stain. Dad didn't a personal review with anyone did he?"

"I think so," Haruhi admitted.

Shibuia shuddered at the thought, "I hate it when he has those. I hope I never do anything like that if I ever get to be head of the family. Not that Dad would ever let me be the head of the family," she said.

"There could be worse things," said Haruhi. She gave off a sigh. "However, if it comes down to it, I hope I can get you to that point. Maybe we can convert the syndicate into something like a personal guard for someone...,"

Shibuia nodded her ascent, "Yeah, I would like to be able to help people instead of cause trouble."

"You know, that sentiment reminds me of a friend of mine. He runs his own syndicate. He was known at school for having a really scary face." Haruhi remembered the life she had back in school, when her only worries were getting rid of that debt and surviving the Host Club antics.

"Aren't you describing Mr. Kasanoda?" It only made sense that Shibuia was told about one of Haruhi's friends.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I heard he's a real talented gardener," sad Shibuia, "And that he also donates a lot of money to animal shelters and orphanages."

"Yeah, I've heard that too," said Haruhi.

"Why can't Dad be more like that?" Shibuia asked.

"Shh!" Haruhi hissed. She looked around frantically, making sure their conversation hadn't been overheard. "I don't know," she whispered, "But i do know it' probably best not to say stuff like tis out loud in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh right," said Shibuia, as the two finally made their way to their rooms.

* * *

"You know, I was thinking something," Bonbusheru said during dinner. "Since we're so bent on re-decorating, we should also look into how we're going to do up my son's room."

"Both Haruhi and Shibuia stopped what they were doing at that comment.

"Haruhi, are you pregnant?" Shibuia asked.

"No," Haruhi replied cautiously.

"Of course we can try working on that tonight huh?" Bonbusheru said leaning in closer towards Haruhi. Haruhi slinked away uncomfortable. "What, what's wrong with you?!" Bonbushereu snapped, "Are you repulsed about the idea of giving birth to my son?!"

"No," Haruhi tried to insist.

"Then say it, say that you're going to be honored to give birth to my son!" Bonbusheru demanded loudly.

"It's going to be an honor to give birth to your son!" Haruhi said as loudly as she could without yelling.

"Damn straight and don't you forget that!" Bonbusheru shouted, "You expect me to just settle with her, do you?!" He pointed to Shibuia forcefully, making her lean back a little.

Haruhi looked towards Shibuia, asking for forgiveness in her eyes before she replied, "Yes, of course not."

* * *

That night, as Haruhi laid in bed next to Bonbusheru who was snoring loudly after doing the deed with her, she felt a small tear forming in her eye. She rubbed her belly.

'Please,' she pleaded in her mind, 'please don't let there be a baby in there. Please, I don't want his son!'

* * *

"Here, use this pattern," Bonbusheru said as he, Haruhi and Shibuia all looked over a pattern book at a furniture and design store. It was all yellow, complete with a garden pattern all along the walls and a floral bed and furniture pattern.

"Yellow and flowers?" Shibuia said with a slight sneer.

"What?" Bonbusheru asked, "It's not pink and it's the next best color for a girl!"

"But," Shibuia said unsure.

"Hey, are you questioning my judgment?!" Bonbusheru shouted so loudly that nearly everyone around them looked their way. "Don't forget, I get final say in your room design!"

"Yes Dad," Shibuya finally gave in.

"Good, it's settled. Now, let's get to the important thing, my son's room! Where's the baby book?" Bonbusheru said looking around at some of the different design books. He shoved his daughter over when he saw one and grabbed one.

Shibuia gave off a sad sigh. "May I please go look around on my own?" she asked.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi with a gentle smile. Bonbusheru didn't say anything. He was too focused on the design book..

Shibuia took off quickly. She wondered around for a while, looking at the furniture and paint schemes they had. They also had posters up of different room designs up. She stopped when she happened to notice two certain posters, one meant for a boy's room and one meant for a girl's, that was of rock 'n roll theme.

"Wow," Shibuia said looking at the two posters. She really liked the girls' room design. However she was pretty positive her father would never allow her to have such a design for her room. He would claim that it would just make her feel the need to rebel against him.

"Wow," another voice suddenly said next to her. Shibuia looked over to see a boy slightly taller than her with thick short brown hair standing next to her admiring the boys' rock room theme poster. He looked over at her too.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," said Shibyua.

"Hibine," a deep gruff voice suddenly called out. Both kids turned and saw none other than Ritsu Kasanoda heading their way.

"Over here Dad," the boy called back.

'Dad?' Shibuia thought shocked.

"Did you find a room design you like?" Ritsu asked.

"I think so," Hibine said nodding to the poster.

"That's kind of cool," said Ritus looking the poster over, "I'l go see if I can fina a sales clerk who can help with that." He patted the boy's head in an affectionate manner before walking off again.

"You're Ritsu Kasanoda's son?" Shibuia asked once Ritsu was gone. "I didn't realize he was married or had a kid."

"Well actually he's my foster father. He adopted me after my real dad died. He used to be one of his men," Hibin explained.

"Oh, sorry," said Shibuia. She started to wonder who many kids may have become orphans or at least lost a parents because of her father, like the man he had just had a "private" meeting with. What if he had kids? They'd have to grow up without a father now thanks to her stupid dad.

"So are you going to get the girls' version of this?" Hibine suddenly asked.

"Oh no, I doubt it," said Shibuia, "My dad wants me to have a more girly theme like gardens or princesses." She sneered a little at the thought.

"Ugh," Hibine also said, sounding disgusted. "Well, maybe you could get him to do a mid-evil theme or something."

"I doubt it," said Shibuia.

"Shibuia!" Bonbusheru suddenly shouted as he seem to come out of nowhere, walking right up to her and grabbing her arm. "What do you think you're doing, going off like that without permission?!"

"But Haruhi said," Shibuia tried to say.

"Haruhi does not have the authority to give you such permission to walk off like this! I am your father, you will do what I say! You ask me for permission for such a thing! And I did not give you permission!" Bonbusheru shouted. He started shaking the poor girl as he spoke. "Don't you realize that people could easily come up and snatch you up in place like this! It'd be real easy for the sloppiest of kidnappers to snatch up someone as stupid as you!"

"Sir, you don't have to shake her like that!" Hibine said, as he tried to break up father and daughter. Bonbusheru responded by smacking the boy with his other hand, knocking him over.

"You stupid kid! You stay out of this!" he ordered.

"Yamaguchi!" Ritsu shouted as he came running up to the group and helped his son up, "What do you think you're doing smacking my boy around like that!"

"He should learn to mind his own business then!" Bonbusheru retorted, "Just like this girl needs to learn to respect her father and her stepmother needs to learn where her place is!"

"Yamaguchi, you mean Haruhi?" Ritsu asked.

Just then Haruhi walked up, holding a piece of cloth to her eye.

"Ritsu?" she said in surprise.

"What happened to your eye?" Ritus asked.

"It's nothing," Haruhi tried to say. However as she tried looking away, someone accidentally bumped into her, making her drop the cloth and reviling a black eye.

"That's _Not_ nothing!" Ritsu said, "What happened to your eye?"

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Bonbuseru answered for her.

"I was asking Haruhi, not you," said Ritsu.

"Yeah and she'll give you the same answer It's none of your business!" said Bonbusheru, "Le's go back to the book table! I still need to find a design I want for my son!"

"Son?" Ritsu said in slight horror, "Haruhi are you...,"

"She very well could be, after last night," Bonbusheru bragged, "Not that it's any of your business either! Let's go!" He started to pull Shibuia away when he noticed the two rock 'n roll room posters. "Who in their right mind would let their daughter have a room design like that? You're just asking for your daughter to turn against you and defy you with such a design. Honestly what happened to keeping women in her place!" He used his other hand to grab Haruhi's arm and pull her along with him and Shibuia back towards the book tables..

"Is that your old friend Dad?" Hibine asked once they were alone.

"Yes, the same one I have to save from that man," said Ritsu.

"Are you gong to save the daughter too?" Hibine asked eagerly.

"I'm going to try, but that's going to be harder since she's Yamaguchi's daughter," Ristu explained.

"I hope you do, I hate the idea of her being stuck with that man forever even if he is her father," said Hibine.

"Yeah I agree, that's why I got to at least try to save both," said Ritsu.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Bonbusheru, Haruhi and Shibuia arrived at home, Bonbusheru called of his men to a random room.

"Attention men, today I have gone and bought up the designs for my beloved son!" he announced with pride.

"Is the Miss's pregnant?" Habaki asked.

"Who knows Habaki, I have a good feeling though," Bonbusheru bragged. Haruhi frown and hoped Bonbusheru didn't her her moan.

"In the meantime, I just wanted you men to take this all in. This is going to be the room of your next great leader. Can't you already feel the power coming from it?!" Bonbusheru said excited.

"Yes Sir!" all of the men replied.

"Good, now get to work at getting his room ready for him!" Bonbusheru ordered.

"Yes sir!" said all of the men at once and they quickly got to work.

"What about Shibuia's room?" Haruhi asked.

"What about it?" Bonbusheru asked annoyed.

"Well, we did get some things to remodel it too," Haruhi reminded him.

"I'm well aware of that of that Haruhi. I'm not stupid! My son's just more important!" Bonbusheru shouted back. Then he thought about it for a minute. "But then again, I supposed we shouldn't let all of that stuff go to waste. Habiki, when you can, try and get someone on that."

"Of course sir," said Habiki.

"There, happy now your majesty?" Bonbusheru asked with a sneer.

"Thank you Bonbusheru," Haruhi said kindly as she led Shibuia out of the room.

"Is there anything you like about your new room design?" Haruhi asked once they were alone.

"No, not really," Shibuia admitted.

"I'm sorry, I guess my plan didn't work after all huh?" Haruhi apologized.

"It's okay, it's not like we couldn't expect less from my father," Shibuia said snidely.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Haruhi warned.

* * *

"She had a black eye Kyoya," Ritsu said as calmly as he could in to his phone. There was a pause on the other end for a moment.

"And you're sure he gave it to her?" Kyoya finally asked.

"I'm 100% sure!" Ritsu insisted.

"I see," said Kyoya, "I supposed now would be a good time to try and help Haruhi leave."

"It's not that simple actually," said Ritsu, "from what I've heard, Haruhi won't leave since she doesn't want to abandon Bonbusheru's daughter to suffer his wrath all on her own. And believe me, he's just as cruel to her as he is to Haruhi."

There was another pause on the phone.

"I see, yes that complicate things," Kyoya finally replied.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ritsu asked.

"I'll have to look into it. In the meantime, you can try watching them as best as you can or if you come up with an idea, let me know what you're planning and when you plan on pulling it off," said Kyoya.

"Will do," Ritsu said, "thanks Kyoya. By the way, did you happen to figure out where Haruhi's office is?"

"Yes I did, on Omega Street, address 4444," said Kyoya. "Most of the lawyers who work there are known to represent people of your business."

"Thanks," said Ritsu, "I already know all about that, since I'm in that business."

"Yes, of course," said Kyoya.

"I just didn't realize Haruhi was working in that office," said Ritsu.

"She took a job with them shortly after her father died and she started seeing her current, um, husband," said Kyoya.

"That explains it," said Ritsu. "Well, no matter, at least now I know of somewhere else I can try to see her, a place where hopefully Bonbusheru won't bother us if we met."

"Just be careful all the same. You never know what Bonbusheru might try to keep taps on his wife," Kyoya warned.

"Yes, that's true," said Ritsu, "I'll call you later Kyoya."

"Sure, thanks for keeping me posted," said Kyoya.

Ritsu sighed and leaned back in his chair. Why was this whole thing so difficult?

"Dad," Hibine said walking into the office, "do you want to come see my room?"

"Is it done already?" Ritsu asked as he walked with his son out of his office.

"Almost," said Hibine, "It's looking really cool though."

"I bet," said Ritsu as they came in to see the professional workers getting the room put together.

"Can I have a party when it's done with all my friends to show it off?" Hibine asked.

"Sure, that'll be fun," said Ritsu. Then an idea hit him.

'Party, right, a party,' he thought.

* * *

"How soon can we test to see if you're pregnant?" Bonbusheru asked as he sat in his office with Haruhi. He puffed on a cigar, looking over some files.

Haruhi sighed.

"You know we have to wait at least a month before we can test. We've been through this before," she said.

"Will you stop calling me stupid!" Bonbusheru shouted.

Before it could escalate though, Habiki walked into the room. "Hey Boss, check this out," he said showing Bonbusheru a flyer, "you know that store we're trying to take over, away from Ritsu? It seems like that neighborhood it's in is holding some sort of fair. A lot of people from the neighborhood are going to be there and most likely the family. Not only could we put the pressure on them again here, but we could maybe try putting some pressure on some of the other folks around that area huh?"

Bonbusheru looked at the flyer with most interest. "Hmm, thanks for bringing this to my attention Habiki. I bet we could use this event to maybe try putting the pressure on the family and maybe even try putting some moves on some of the other locals in the area. I'm so smart huh?" He said.

Haruhi had to make sure she didn't roll her eyes over him taking credit for Habiki's idea.

"Um," she spoke up, "What about Kasanoda? Isn't there a chance he and his men might be there seeing as how he not only protects that store, but some of the other local shops in that area?"

"Damn it, good point!" Bonbusheru shouted. He looked like he wanted to slap Haruhi for bringing it up.

"Maybe if you brought Shibuia along so you can clam you're only there to enjoy the fair as a family," Habiki suggested.

"Hmm, maybe we could bring the brat along so we can just say we're just there to enjoy the fair," Bonbusheru said.

'Again?' Haruhi thought, "really?'

"Haruhi!"Bonbusheru suddenly shouted at her.

"Uh, yes?" Haruhi said.

"When you pick the brat up today, take her shopping, get yourselves both some new yukatas. It'll make it look more real," Bonbusheru said.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi. Even if it was for ill-gotten gain, it might be fun to go shopping with Shibuia.

* * *

"So what are we going shopping exactly?" Shibuia asked after Haruhi picked her up from school and informed her they were going to the store.

"Your father wants us to buy some new yukatas so we can wear them to a festival this weekend," Haruhi explained.

"Why do we need to go to some random festival?" Shibuia asked.

"So your father can introduce himself to soms of the local store and businesses in the area," Haruhi explained further.

"Oh, that," Shibuia moaned.

"Hey we got a few hours to shop at least," Haruhi pointed out as she pulled into a parking lot.

"Yeah, but if we take too long he'll just get mad," Shibuia shuttered.

Haruhi patted her head as the two climbed out of the car. The two walked into the fancy store. Near the front of the store was a woman sitting at a white desk with thick black glasses and long wavy black hair. On the edge of the desk was big name plate that read Azami.

"Good afternoon," she said as she opened a big white book on her desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh no, I'm sorry, I didn't realize we needed to make one to shop here," said Haruhi.

"It's usually preferred to have personal dresser with our customers to help shop. We like to know they're getting their money's worth," Azami explained, "it's a new policy our new managers are trying. They just took over from their mother."

"Hmm," Haruhi thought. Why did seem familiar to her?

"Let me see if we do have any personal shoppers available," Azami continued to look over her book, "ah I do have one free, if you don't mind sharing."

"No, not at all," said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Azami hitting a white box on her desk, "please send Hama up. We have a walk-in, a double hitter."

Haruhi and Shibuia looked at each other.

"You'll like Hama, she's new but very sweet," Azami explained, "her fiance is friends with our new managers and he got her the job because she wanted to try a real job for once apparently."

"That's cool of her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I can relate. The whole reason I have this job is because I'm dating one of the new managers and I want to prove to his mom I can be self-efficient," Azami explained.

Just a young woman wearing all pink, including bright pink hair came running up to the front of the store.

"Hello, welcome, thank you for shopping with us," she said bowing. "How ever can I serve you today?"

"My daughter and I are hope to get some new yukatas today," said Haruhi.

"Of course, we have many fine choices," Hama said gesturing for the two to follow her.

"Oh one moment, may have your names please?" Azami asked.

"Oh yes Haruhi and Shibuia Yamaguchi," Haruhi said.

Azami looked up from her book in slight surprise.

"Did you say Haruhi?" she asked.

"Yes," Haruhi said.

"I see," Azami said. Haruhi was confused by Azami's weird reaction to learning her name and even more surprised when she noticed Hama had a similar look of surprise on her face.

"Hama, please take the two Miss Yamaguchi women find their yukatas?" Azami ordered.

"Yes of course, this way ladies," Hama said as she led Haruhi and Shibuia further into the store.

Once they were out of ear shot, Azami picked up the phone on her desk. "Hi it's me, you might want to come down to the store right away and bring your brother." There was a short pause. "Well then just you! Just come down here!"

* * *

"So what kind of occasion are you hoping to wear your yukatas to?" Hama asked as they came to a corner of the store.

"Just to a local festival," said Haruhi.

"Festival yukatas, got it," Hama said, well let me go ahead and try measuring you both a bit. Young Miss Yamaguchi, will you like to go first?"

Shibuia walked over to Hama and let her start measuring her. Haruhi stiod nearby watching when suddenly she hears a voice from behind. A real familiar voice.

"Haruhu?"

Haruhi whirled around fast at the call of her name.

"Kaoru?!" she answered back in just as surprising tone.

The red haired man smiled at the mention of his name.

"Even now, you still can tell us apart huh?" he asked. Before Haruhi could respond, Kaoru pounced on her, capturing her up in a big hug.

"I knew it, I knew when that woman up front mentioned this place had been taken over by mwn taking over from their mother she was referring to you and Hikaru!" Haruhi said.

Kaoru laughed, "so you meant Azami huh?" he asked. He looked past Haruhi to where Hama was still measuring Shibuia, "and you've met Hama huh? Care to guess who she's involved with?"

"I'm guessing Hunny?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru laughed again, "nothing ever gets past you does it?" he asked, "you're right again. They're set to get married in a few months."

"That's nice," said Haruhi.

"He would have invited you if he knew how to contact you," Kaoru mentioned.

"I know," Haruhi said.

'Not that it would have mattered since Bonbusheru would have allowed her to go.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said softly, "can you indulge me for a second?"

"Huh?" was all Haruhi was allowed to say before suddenly feeling a cold wet dab on her eye.

"Son of a bitch!" she heard Kaoru say once the cold and wetness had left her face, "he wasn't joking!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked as she felt her eye and suddenly realized the make-up used to cover her black-eye was gone. She gasped and tried to back away. Kaoru stopped her.

"You don't have to run from me Haruhi. I'm your friend remember?" he said as caring as he could, "but tell me, is this from your husband?"

Haruhi sighed, "how do you guys find these things out?" she asked.

"That's what friends do," said Kaoru, "basically Bossanova tokd Kyoya who got the word around."

"Oh-no!" Haruhi moaned.

"Why are you spewing oh-no?! We're the ones that have the right to be spewing oh-no. Why didn't you try contacting any of us?" Kaoru asked.

"Do I could even if I wanted to?" Haruhi asked. "I'm hardly allowed to have any contact with anyone from my past life before my marriage."

Kaoru sighed, looking disappointed in himself before hugging Haruhi again. "I'm sorry, it just got me so upset seeing your eye in person."

"It's fine," Haruhi assured her.

"Um Miss Haruhu, are you ready?" Hama suddenly asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi, walking over to Hama.

"After you're done, I'll take over," Kaoru said, "I want to help Haruhi find her new clothes."

"Of course sir," Hama said bowing to him.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Shibuia said, "if dad finds out a man helped you get new clothes...,"

"Don't worry about it. Your dad doesn't have to know," Haruhi said quickly.

"Okay," Shibuia said, a little uncertain.

"Trust me, you can't say no to this guy, but in a good way," Haruhi assured her stepdaughter. Something about the way Haruhi said that made Shibuia relax a little and enjoy herself while shopping.

Kaoru nodded before hurrying over to the front desk where Azami was working hard.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

"Hey," Kaoru said back, before kissing her, "thanks for calling me."

"Of course," said Azami.

"I just got to find something I can use right now to help Haruhi," Kaoru said, figuring this was a rare opportunity for Haruhi and her stepdaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, FORM

"So what are you getting these yukatas for?" Kaoru asked as he led Haruhi and Shibuia around the fancy store.

"Just a local neighborhood festival," said Haruhi.

"Oh?" Kaoru said, "what are they celebrating?"

"Not, my husband just thought it would be a good idea to do something like that," Haruhi said as casually as she could. She heard Shibuia let off a disgusted sigh.

"Wonder what Dad's up to now," she muttered.

"Shh!" Haruhi tried to whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," Haruhi said quickly, "so you have anything for us?"

"I suppose I could get you something here today," Kaoru started to say. Haruhi could hear the slight hint of mischief in his tone, "but I'd rather have one hand made for you and your stepdaughter."

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea," Haruhi said.

"Oh, why not?" Kaoru whined.

"Well, the festival is coming up really soon," said Haruhi.

"Oh please, I can get it done in no time!" Kaoru bragged, "even quicker if Hikaru helps, which you know he will."

"Please Kaoru, we'll just take something from the store today," Haruhi insisted.

Kaoru sighed annoyed. "Fine, I'll find you a rag here."

"Um, isn't this your family's store?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Though Mom uses this as one of her dumping grounds for some of her less taleneted designers. So there are some less than adequate clothing here," Kaoru explained.

"Ah, okay," Haruhi said shrugging her shoulders.

"So do you have anything in mind that you would like?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I'd prefer nothing too girly," said Shibuia.

"Oh sure," said Kaoru.

"But, I'm sure my dad would flip out if it's not girly enough," Shibuia added, "if it's not girly enough, he'll claim I'm being rebellious."

"Oh," Kaoru said softly, "well I'm sure we can find something that'll suite him."

"Yes please do," said Haruhi.

"That's all that matters," Shibuia muttered.

Kaoru looked over at the young girl sulking before turning his attention back to Haruhi. "I take it he and his daughter don't get along to well?" he asked.

"No, he'd rather have a son and feels she herself is just a big disappointment," Haruhi explained.

"Oh, poor kid," said Kaoru right as the trio stopp2in front of a wall filled with all sorts of different and fancy yukatas. "What do you like?"

"Oh that black one with red flowers looks awesome!" Shibuia said walking over to the one on the rack. Haruhi could see her eyes lighting up with excitement, only to suddenly lower in sadness.

"I think this one with this yellow ine with orange flowers please," Shibuia said pointing to one near the one she obviously liked.

"You sure?" Kaoru asked.

"It's pretty girly, it'd be the better choice," Shibuia insisted sadly.

"Ok," Kaoru said, "and you Haruhi?"

Haruhi studied the different yukatas hanging before her when her eyes landed on one that was white white with dark purple flowers. "I'll take that one please."

"You got it," Kaoru said, "I'll have them delivered to your house tomorrow since we'll have to alter them to fit you two just right."

"Thank you very much Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"So when is this festival anyway?" Kaoru asked as he escorted Haruhi and Shibuia back to the front desk.

"This weekend," said Haruhi.

"Well I hope you have fun," said Kaoru as they stopped in front of Azami, "oh, you've met my girlfriend Azami right?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded at the woman who nodded back.

"So, did we find something you liked?" Azami asked.

"Yep, we're all situated," said Haruhi.

"Excellent," said Azami, "do you have the purchase tags?"

"Don't worry about that Azami, I gotbit covered," said Kaoru.

"You're the boss," Azami said like it was nothing as she made some notes in her book.

"Uh Kaoru, you should probably just let me pay for these. I'm sure my husband would prefer we pay our way," Haruhi said quickly. She knew Bonbusheru would notice that no big financial withdraws happened and question Haruhi about it. If he did that, there'd be a chance he'd figure out Kaoru gave paid for the two yukatas and would easily jump to the conclusion that Haruhi and Kaoru were having an affair. Or at the very least Haruhi was using her feminine ways to seduce Kaoru into giving her free stuff and or Kaoru was giving her free stuff to try and woo her.

"Oh, well okay," Kaoru said. He walked off and came back with two price tags along with Hama who scanned them with a telzon. Kaoru looked at the screen of it.

"No, we'll mark these two down with the friends benefit," he said.

"No problem," Hama said, hitting some buttons. A ding was heard and Azami looked at the top of her desk. She hit it a few times before another ding was heard and a small white box pooped up .

"500 even please," she said.

"Thank you," Haruhi said as shs handed the woman a credit card. She knew Bonbusheru would get mad at that price as well. There really was no winning with him.

"Hang on, let me see if you're ringing it up right," Kaoru said as he came around behind his girlfriend and fiddled around with the top of the desk which Haruhi finally realized was a computer screen, in addition to the white box before running the credit card.

"Here you go Haruhi," Kaoru said handing the card back along with the receipt.

"Thank you Kaoru," Haruhi said accepting both back. She looked the receipt over and happened to notice an array of different numbers at the bottom labled as a special code.

'Wonder what that special code is for,' she thought, but decided not to worry about it.

"Say hi to Hikaru for me," Haruhi said as she and Shibuia turned to leave.

"Sure, I just know he's going to be mad that he couldn't be here in person," Kaoru said with a chuckle.

"Oh I bet," said Haruhi.

Kaoru watched as Haruhi and Shibuia lwave the store and walk to their car.

'I hope she saw that code on the receipt,' he thought.

* * *

"Well looks like we made it home in time for dinner. Better go get changed fast," Haruhi advised Shibuia once the two walked into their house. Shibuia nodded and ran off. Haruhi was about to walk to her own room when she saw yhe door to Bonbusheru's study sliding open.

"About time you got home! God why do women take so long clothes shopping?!" he said mad.

"Sorry, we went as fast as we could," Haruhi apologized, bowing and trying to continue on her way.

"You better not have spent all my hard earned money on some stupid pieces of clothing!" Bonbusheru threatened as she walked on.

"No it only came to $500 even," Haruhi said.

"500? Where did you ho shopping?! Some cheap ass place?! I will not be insulted by having my wife thinking she has to shop at some cheap thrift store!" Bonbusheru shouted.

"No, they were just on sale," said Haruhi.

"Oh, trying to shop smart for a change? That actually sounds silly, a woman trying to shop smart for clothes," Bonbusheru laughed at his own joke as he disappeared back into his study.

Haruhi shook her head and kept walking tonher room to change for dinner.

* * *

Kaoru ran and ran down a long hallway until he came to a big office door and barged in without knocking.

"Kyoya!" he said loudly before he paused to catch his breath.

"Hang on a minute," Kyoya said into his phone before hanging up. "What isnit Kaoru?"

"Haruhi was at ine of my family's stores today! I saw her black-eye in person! My god Kyoya it was terrible!"

Kyoya gently tapped his pencil against his desk.

"I see," he said softly, "what was she doing at your store anyway?"

"She and her stepdaughter were looking for yukatas to wear to some festival her stupid husband wanted to drag them to," said Kaoru.

"Oh goid, they are going," said Kyoya.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Bossanova asked me to quickly throw together a commoners' festival in the known area Haruhi's husband was seen trying to make a move in order to A) try to talk to Haruhi about her situation and keep tabs on the man to see if he's still trying to take over the area," Kyoya explained.

"You are helping Bossanova with something like that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's hardly a bother when comes to helping a friend," said Kyoya. "Of course I did need Tamaki's help in putting it together seeing as how he has far more knowledge of commoners' festivals than I do."

"So the boss knows about this too?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I was going to contact you to somehow get Haruhi a new outfit for it, but it seems it's too late," said Kyoya.

"Not necessary," said Kaoru, "that's what I came to tell you. I put the special code on her receipt and am planning on putting the special number on the package when it gets delivered tomorrow. Hopefully Haruhi will see both and put two and two together."

"Good job," said Kyoya, "and if not, we can letbher know about it at the festival. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I doubt I could stop any of you from attending, even if I or Bossanova wanted to."

"Yeah, got that right," said Kaoru, "but how are we going to help Haruhi exactly?"

"We're working in it, since she won't leave no matter what unless we can also help her stepdaughter get away," Kyoya explained. Kaoru nodded his head, remembering how miserable the girl had seemed at the store.

"Sounds like Haruhi," he said, "not that I'd blame her in this situation."

* * *

"Now I want men at any real entrance they may have just in case, you know, keep tabs on who comes and goes," Bonbusheru ordered the next day as he went over his plans for the festival. He had a map of the entire area it was supposed to take place speard out on a table and was acting like he was preparing a war attack. "And then I want at least one team of five patrolling the snack booths non stop and another five patrolling the games booths. Then I want two teams of six patrolling the ride area. Plus we'll need a team of 4 near me and Haruhi and Shibuia while we walk around. Then I'll want a team of seven in standby ready to do any move I deem necessary. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" all his henchmen present shouted together.

"Good!" Bonbusheru shouted in excitement, "I have a good feeling about this Saturday!"

Haruhi stood off by herself listening, and feeling miserable about the way Bonbusheru was treating the whole operation. She had hoped there might have been a chance maybe she and Shibuia could sneak away and have some fun , but it was looking close to impossible the way he was acting.

Just then another henchman walked into the office.

"Sir," he started to say before Bonbusheru grabbed him by his shirt.

"What made you think you had the right to just barge in here?! Were you summoned to this meeting?! No! If you were supposed to be here, you'd already be here!"

"I, I'm sorry sir! I was just coming to let the Mistress know there's a package here for her!" the poor man trembled.

"Package?" Bonbusheru said before turning his attention to Haruhi. "Why is someone delivering you a package?!"

"Uh, maybe it's the yukatas?" Haruhi quickly said.

"The yukatas?" Bonbusheru said confused, "oh right, the yukatas I bought them." He let go of the man he was holding on to, shoving him towards the door, "well go get them!"

"Uh sir, they need the Mistress's signature for them," said the man.

"Fine, whatever, Haruhi go get them and then get back here!" Bonbusheru ordered.

"Yes," Haruhi said as she and the man who came to fetch her hurried out of the room to the front door. There stood a young man with a hat over his face looking down.

"Hello, you needed my signature?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to the delivery man.

"Yeah, just sign here," said a familiar voice.

"Hmm?" Haruhi said. She tried looking at the delivery man's face to get a better look and gasped at who it was.

"Hikaru?" she whispered.

Hikaru smirked at her before gently tapping his lips with his finger.

"Please sign here and if you have any complaints, I highly recommend calling the number on your package. Seriously, call the number."

"Huh?" Haruhi said. She had a hunch Hikaru was trying to tell her something in regards to the phone number but wasn't sure what exactly.

"Oh and don't forget the special code on your receipt," Hikaru also said before he finally left.

'The special code?' Haruhi thought, trying to remember the numbers on the receipt from yesterday. There was obviously something important about the two things but what?

'I hope I can figure it out without Bonbusheru catching on,' she thought.

* * *

When Hikaru got back to his car, he immediately called Ritsu.

"I made the delivery and made sure to drop the hint about the phine number and the special receipt code again. Weather or not she gets the hint is now up to her," he told him.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Ritsu, "that's all we can do for now. If not hopefully we can do more come Saturday."

"Come Saturday, I think everything's going to change for Haruhi," Hikaru decalred, "one way or another!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi carefully carried the two parcels of clothing towards the sleeping quarters. After dropping Shibuia's off in her room, she snuck into her own room and looked at the print on her package. She notice there were two numbers on them and one had a small black mark aboce it. Normally it would be something Haruhi or anyone else would notice. But they way Hikaru had insited on calling the number on the package and mentioned the code Haruhi remember seeing on her receipt. What could the two mean?

She looked to the door, trying to hear any of Bonbusheru's men were standing outside waiting for her to return to his meeting. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed up the number with the mark on it. She also fished out her receipt as it rang.

_'You have reached the specil Original Host Club Members Hot Line,' _a recording voice soon said on the other end.

'The what?!' Haruhi thought.

_'Please eneter of the special number of the host you wish to speak with' _the recorded voice continued.

'Special number?!' Haruhi thought as she looked at the so-called special code that, upon further inspection had six numbers in it. Unsure of which number belonged to each host, Haruhi hit a random button, which wound up being 2. Immediately the recorded voice started talking again

_'Thank you for selecting...,'_

**'Kyoya Ohtori' **came Kyoya's distinct voice out of nowhere.

'Kyoya?' Haruhi thought.

_'Please remain in the line as you are transferred to your selected host,' _finished the recording.

Next thing Haruhi knew, her phone was ringing again.

* * *

Kaoru and Ritsu sat in Kyoya's office while Kyoya sat at his desk working.

"You seem to be taking this situation a lot more calmly than most Kyoya," Kaoru finally said.

"Do you not have faith in your brother all of a sudden Kaoru?" Kyoya asked.

"It's not him, it's Haruhi's husband I'm worried about. What if he does something to stop her from calling?" Kaoru asked.

"Then we try something else," Ritsu declared, "and again and again until we find a way to save her."

"Strong words," said Kyoya, "though truthful none the less."

"What if she calls The Boss or Hunny or Mori?" Kaoru asked.

"I've already told them to transfer any sudden calls they get from Haruhi to me immediately," Kyoya assured him, "with the promise that I will transfer her back as soon as I am done talking to her."

As if one cue, a phone from inside his desk started to ring.

"Is that her?! Please tell me that's her!" Kaoru said practically jumping up, "it'd be a hell of a time for a fan girl to call!"

"Calm down Hitachii," Ritsu said as Kyoya pulled out the phone.

"Hello, you've reached original Host Club member Kyoya Ohtori, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Kyoya, is that really you?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Yes Haruhi, it's me," Kyoya said calmly with a smile.

"She made the call?!" Kaoru said said happily.

"Shh," Ritsu hissed.

"So, that number on my package from Hikaru and code on my receipt from Kaoru was a hotline to the former host club members?" Haruhi asked.

"Well most, we weren't able to add you, much tongreat disappointment of many. We still get calls asking why you are unavailable," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, well, I have some reasons for that," said Haruhi.

"Yes and he calls himself your husband doesn't he?" Kyoya said. Haruhi was surprised to actually hear him sound scornful as he said that.

"So it's true, you know about my situation," Haruhi said softly.

"I feel a little humiliated that I didn't find this out on my own and instead needed Ritsu Kasanoda to bring it to my attention," said Kyoya.

"I wouldn't," said Haruhi, "you'd be surprised how tight Bonbusheru keeps a grip on things he declared his property. In fact I don't know how much longer I can keep talking to you. I'm supposed to be in a meeting with him right now!"

"Then go, don't waist your time at the moment. You now know what the number and code means, you can use it at any time. Try finding a way to memorize the number and code. I'm sure you can figure out which number goes where later," Kyoya insisted.

"Right, I will," Haruhi said, about to hang up.

"One more thing Haruhi, before you go, are you for sure going to the festival this weekend?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, we'll be there," Haruhi said, "that's what the meeting's actually about."

"Go then, I'm sure we'll see you soon," said Kyoya as he hung up, making it easier for Haruhi to put her phone away and return to the meeting. Before she left though, she ripped open her package and moved her yukkata around to make it look as though she had been trying it on, just in case.

Haruhi then hurried out of her room and back to her husband's study. When she came back in, she was a little surprised to see Bonbusheru and his men smoking cigars and drinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is the meeting over?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Bonbusheru said slowly as he put down his drink. Haruhi tried backing out, knowing full well what he was intending to do. However, before she could make a full escape, Bonbusheru was well across the room and up in her face.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" he shouted as he smacked Haruhi hard across the face. "Why didn't you come back?!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, I just thought I should try my yukkata on is all," Haruhi tried to explain.

Bonbusheru groaned. "Oh you women and your clothes!" he shouted as he hit her again. He then grabbed Haruhi by her shirt and pinned her to the wall.

"How long have we been married?" he asked. Haruhi tried to regain her composure to answer, but not fast enough before he asked again, shaking her as he did, "how long have we been married?!"

"Se-Seven years," Haruhi sputtered.

"Seven years," Bonbusheru repeated, "and yet I'm still having to explain things to you!" Next thing Haruhi knew, Bonbusheru punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. The action also seem to startle several of his men.

"Boss!" one of them said, looking like he was going to come to Haruhi's defense.

"Stay out of this!" Bonbusheru shouted, pointing at the group mad. Then he looked back at Haruhi. "Seven years and you still don't get it! Why do I have to have such a stupid wife?! You're a lawyer for God sakes! What the fuck is your problem?! Do you think I like being made looking like a fool by a woman I have graciously allowed to marry me and bear my son?! Do you want to lose such a great privilege and honor?!"

"I'm sorry dear," was all Haruhi could say, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah well sorry's not good enough! The only way I'm going to forgive you this time is by trying again to get a son out of you!" At that, he grabbed Haruhi bybher hair and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. All the men could do was look out the door and watch Bonbusheru continue to drag and crying and kicking Haruhi to their bedroom. They could soon hear the sight, but distinctive screams of pain of Haruhi.

"Man, it's time like this you got to feel sorry for the lady," said one of the men.

"Shut up!" Habiki snapped at him, "talk like that will make your boss you're in cahoots with each other against him."

"Uh Habiki?" another man asked, "if the boss and the misses are busy, who's," he and everyone else was distracted by a much louder cry of pain coming from Haruhi. A few of the men actually flinched as it died down.

"Uh who's going to pick up the young mistress?" the man finished his question.

"You can since you asked Ken," Habiki declared.

"Oh, sure," said the man as he hurried off to do so.

* * *

As Shibuia came out of her school, she placed her headphones in her ears, knowing it was one of the few times she could enjoy her music without being guilt tripped over it. Just as she was about to play her tunes, she heard one of her classmates say something.

"Who's that cute boy?"

"I think he's an Ouran guy,"

Shibuia looked up and was surprised to see Hibine Kasanoda standing near the school's front gate.

"Hey," he called out sheepishly, "sorry for suddenly dropping by so suddenly, but my dad was able to find out where your school was."

" Oh, well, What are you doing here?" Shibuia asked as she walked over to the boy.

"Uh, well, just came by to see how you were doing," said Hibine.

"I'm cool," said Shibuia, "it's nice to see you again."

Hibine blushed. There was a bit awkward silence between.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" Hibine finally asked.

"Yeah, I have to attend some stupid festival with my parents," Shibuia muttered annoyed.

"Oh, that's a coincidence, I'm supposed to attend a festival with my dad this weekend too," said Hibine.

Shibuia raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You don't think?" she asked.

"Maybe, it coudl be. In either case I'll try looking out for you at the one I'm at," Hibine promised.

"I will too!" Shibuia said eagerly.

"Hey! You! Who do you think you are talking to Master Yamaguchi's daughter like that?!" one of Shibuia's father's men, Ken, suddenly snapped as he appeared in between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Shibuia asked.

"I'm here to take you home," Ken explained.

"You?" Shibuia asked in shock, "where's Haruhi?"

"She was busy with your father. Now let's go!" Ken ordered, grabbing Shibuia by the arm and starting to walk her off. He turned to look at Hibine one last time.

"And you! You had better make sure to be careful next time you dare try approaching Lord Yamaguchi's daughter again, got it!"

"Yes sir," Hibine said calmly. He didn't look at all afraid at the man's warning. He stood and watched as Shibuia was led away, right before one of his father's men approach him.

"You shouldn't have let him talk to you like that. Neither one of your dads would have," he said.

"Yeah but both my dads taught me to pick my battles carefully and a battle with him wasn't one worth having at the moment," said Hibine. "I'll wait until Dad's ready for his battle to save her mother and then he and I can fight side by side forbthe women we admire most."

* * *

"You'll be lucky if I don't tell your dad what I saw!" Ken threatened as he continued to drag Shibuia to the car.

"Why would it matter?" Shibuia asked as she climbed in.

"Because only your dad can determine when or if a boy can approach you! He's got to meet with his expectations after all!"

"Sorry," Shibuia said softly.

"I'm not the ine you'll have to apologize to, it's your dad that will," Ken said.

"I don't suppose there's anything I can do to persuade you not to say anything to my father?" Shibuia asked, half sarcastically. She noticed as Ken stopped mid-way from starting the car. He turned and looked her over before a smile spread acrosacross his lips and Shibuia suddenly felt his hand glid across her face. Both the smile and touch made her shiver.

"You ever heard of a blow-job?" he asked.

Shibuia gasped and backed away, bumping into the car door.

"Don't worry, not here. I have to get you home in a decent time for your dad after all. But you got to promise me," Ken moved his face closer to Shibuia's until the two were mere inches apart. "Promise me the joy of your lips on my cock whenever I ask, if only once."

"No way in hell!" Shibuia declared.

"Fine, but be warned I can spin this simple meeting with a random boy in a way your dad wouldn't like. And you know what will happen if your dad were to lose his temper," Ken hinted smugly.

"I'll tell Haruhi about this!" Shibuia threatened.

"Yeah and what's she going to do? You really want to know why she didn't come get you today? I'll give you a hint! She got your dad made at her, again!" Ken finally said, "and I mean really mad!"

Shibuia gasped, imaging her stepmother being tormented right at that moment by her father.

"Yeah, that's right. So again, blow-job or daddy's blow?" Ken asked.

"You're sick!" Shibuia muttered.

"Sick or not, I want an answer," said Ken, "say it now."

"Okay, okay, you'll get one! Just one!" Shibuia agreed.

Ken smirked brighter. "Wise decision, even if your dad finds out he'd side with me."

As the two finally drove off, Shibuia looked out the window with fear, as though a prisoner in the car that was driving her home.

* * *

HHaruhi laid on her stomach, crying silent tears as Bonbusheru sat on the edge of their shared bed, smoking a cigarette.

"I don't know with you're crying for," he said. "Did I ever tell you that I was conceived in a similar way? At least that's what my father told me. He told me that's how you make strong boys who grow up into strong men. So really you should look at this as a guarantee you'll bare me a strong son. Be happy with that."

"Son! Son! I'm so sick of hearing about your son!" Haruhi suddenly shouted as she pushed herself up.

Bonbusheru looked at her slightly surprised. "Then get pregnant with him already! It's that simple."

"If it were that simple, why haven't we had one yet?!" Haruhi asked.

"Are questioning my manhood?!" Bonbusheru asked, right before hitting Haruhi across the face, sending her falling back down in to the bed. He hovered over her, trapping her down beneath him.

"I am probably the most manly man in Japan, in the world even! I will not have it question by a weak little woman! If anyone is having a problem having my son it's you! But I will not dismiss you! You are my wife and one qay or another, you will have my son! Understand?!"

Haruhi just looked at him.

"That's what I thought," Bonbusheru said, taking her silence as an answer. He puahed himself off her and srood up from the bed "I'm hungry and desire dinner. Get up and dressed. And that brat better be home soon!"

Haruhi watched as he walked away into the bathroom. She gripped the sheets beneath her tight.

'If I ever get pregnant with his child, I'll do anything to keep him away from it!' she promised herself.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi noticed that Shibuia seemed awful quiet during dinner. She wasn't even trying to listen to her music. Haruhi also noticed she had a little distorted look on her face. Bonbusheru didn't seem to noticed, not that he would have cared if he did.

In fact, by the time the meal was over, he stood up happily.

"Well this was a very enjoyable meal," he declared, "I hope most of our meals can be like this."

"Yes dear," said Haruhi. She waited until he was gone, before moving over to Shibuia's side of the table and gently took her hand. "Honey are you okay?"

"No," Shibuia admitted. She looked towards the dinging room door, uncomfortable.

"Do we need to go somewhere private?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes please," Shibuia whispered back. The two women snuck out of the dinging room and back to Shibuia's bedroom.

"So what's wrong?" Haruhi asked once the door was closed.

"Well," Shibuia tried to explain, but seemed stuck on what to say.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's fine," Haruhi assured her and she turned to the door.

"Ken says I owe him a blowjob!" Shibuia finally blurted out.

"What?" Haruhi asked, turning from the door confused.

"I, he came to get me from school today and caught me with a boy. We were just talking but, Ken still said that unless I promised him a blow-job, he'd tell dad and even spin it so dad would take his side to have me give him one!"

"Ih my god," Haruhi said softly as she hugged Shibuia. Shibuia seemed to take it as a sign it was ok to finally cry.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," Haruhi promised.

"How?" Shibuia asked, "unless we flat out lie to dad about why Ken's demanding the blow-job, he'll be on Ken's side! He'll get mad that a boy talked to me, especially without his permission and I should give a blow-job."

"I don't know but we will somehow," Haruhi promised, "who was this boy anyway? And why was he hanging around ylan all girls' school?"

It was Hibine Kasanoda," Shibuia said.

"Hibine Kasanoda? You mean Ritsu Kasanoda's son?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, he was coming to ask if I wanted to go to a festival with him. I almost think it's the same one dad's dragging us to this weekend," Shibuia explained.

"Oh," Haruhi said, sounding a little intrigued by this little development.

"He looks really cute in his Ouran middle school uniform," Shibuia said, blushing.

"Haruhi," Bonbusheru suddenly came into the room where he caught the two together. "Oh great! Is someone acting like a baby for attention? Boo-hoo, did you break a nail or something? Quit coddling the little brat, and come here!" He yanked HaruhHaruhi away from Shibuia, causing Shibuia to actually stumble over in the process.

"I have more important things for you to focus on. We can try one more time today for a son! Let's go!"

Haruhi looked back at Shibuia one last time before the door slam shut. Shibuia sighed upest, before she happened to notice the package of her new yukata.

"Hmm," she sighed again, deciding to go ahead and see how it looked. As she pulled the package open, she was super surprised to see instead of the girly yellow yukata she thought she had requested, it was instead the black one she had actually wanted instead.

"Oh wow!" Shibuia exclaimed with delight. She got so excited that next thing she knew, she was throwing off her regular clothes and trying on the yukata. It fit perfectly and Shibuia couldn't help admire herself mirror.

She decided not to say anything about her getting the black yukata, not even to Haruhi, and instead keep it hidden, just so there'd be no way for her dad to get her a different one.

* * *

"There see? Told you it'd be worth it," Bonbusheru declared once he and Haruhi were done.

"Sure," Haruhi muttered in agreement. "Hey, um, how would you feel about transferring Shibuia to Ouran Academy?"

"Ouran?" Bonbusheru asked back.

"Like, after she finishes middle school and starts high school?" Haruhi asked.

"Hell no!" Bonbusheru said immediately, "she can't go to a place like that! Too many boys! She's just fine staying where she's at, especially since it's an all girls school!"

"Oh," said Haruhi disappointed.

"Besdies her upbringing is none of your goddamn concern. She's not even your kid! So don't you dare try and act like mommy-dearest to her! Understand?!" Bonbusheru reminded.

"Sorry, I just thought," Haruhi started to say.

"I don't keep you to think about how to raise my daughter! I keep you around to protect my ass legally and produce my son bitch. Know your place!" Bonbusheru shouted again.

Ok, ok," Haruhi said, "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"Damn right you are," Bonbusheru said, "and don't you dare bring something like that up again!"

"Okay, okay," Haruhi conceded. It was too bad she couldn't convince Bonbusheru to allow such a thing. It might have done Shibuia some good to attend a school where there was a boy who liked her.

* * *

"Let's go already!" Bonbusheru shouted Saturday as he stood in the front hallway, stomping his foot in impatience.

"Coming," Haruhi said as she approached the front, all dressed up in her yukata. Bonbusheru looked her over.

"You sure that's a good outfit for you to be wearing?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Haruhi asked.

"You look too great in it. It makes me want to rip it off you right now and plow you hard!" Bonbusheru shouted.

"Oh," Haruhi said as she tried to back away.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have a job to do today! You just make sure no guy so much as smiles at you in a suggestive way today!" Bonbusheru ordered, "now where the hell is that brat?!"

"I'm coming dad," Shibuia said poking her head out from behind a wall, "though I'm not sure if I should."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel that Shibuia was putting on some kind of an act as she spoke.

"And why the fuck not?!" Bonbusheru shouted.

"Well dad, you see, it's my yukata, the store sent me the wrong one," Shibuia explained.

"And what is it too small or something?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Well no," Shibuia said.

"Then don't worry about it! Let's just go!" Bonbusheru ordered.

"Well, okay," Shibuia said as she came out from behind the wall to reveal herself in the black yukata.

Both Haruhi and Bonbusheru's jaws dropped in shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" Bonbusheru shouted at her.

"I told you it was the wrong one dad. I'm sorry, but I guess I'll just have to wear it," Shibuia said, ending her innocent act and trying to walk past her parents.

"Hold it!" Bonbusheru shouted, as he grabbed his arm and yanked her back, "what the hell are you trying to pull here?!"

"Nothing dad, it's like I said, they sent me the wrong one," Shibuia tried to assist.

"Yeah right! You got this one purpose somehow didn't you?!" Bonbusheru shouted at her, "and you only got it as a means to rebel against me! You rest assured, I'm going to beat that rebellious attitude out of you the minute we fwt it home! I'd do it now but we have to get going! But be ready when we get home!" He stormed off to the waiting car.

"Did they seriously send you the wrong one?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, this was the one they sent me, honest to truth!" Shibuia insisted.

"Hmm," Haruhi said. She knew that this was most likely the twins trying to be nice since Kaoru knew Shibuia wanted that particular yukata. However, they probably had no idea, they had just cause more trouble for the girl.

* * *

The festival seemed to be in full swing once Haruhi, Shibuia and Bonbusheru and the henchmen all arrived. People were running around, enjoying food, playing games, even riding rides. It looked like fun.

"Everyone know what to do?" Bonbusheru asked as he motioned his me to spread out to their assigned locations.

"Hey Boss," Habiki said suddenly, pointing past the family. There they saw the shopkeeper, Saku Higaisha, his daughter Meiko along with his two other daughters running a cotton candy stand near their shop. Mr. Higaisha still had his arm in a sling.

"Hmm, let's start with them," Bonbusheru said as he moved towards the stand.

"Start what?" Shibuia asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about brat, you're just a girl after all," Bonbusheru said.

"Hey, Mr. Higaisha," he started to say as he neared the stand.

Suddenly a man in a similar appearance of Bonbusheru's men, immediately telling he was a yakuza as well blocked their path. He slowly lowered his sunglasses.

"Lord Yamaguchi?" he said, "didn't my boss, Lord Kasanoda tell you to stay away from this particular family?"

"Back off pal, this has nothing to do with you!" Bonbusheru declared.

"Sorry, can't do, I'm assign to help out this booth, seeing as how Mr. Higaisha's arm is still broken," said the man.

"Oh yeah?" Bonbusheru argued.

"Yeah," the man argued back.

"Oh yeah?" Bonbusheru argued again.

"Yeah," said the man, as the banter continued to go on.

"How long is dad going to keep doing this?" Shibuia asked.

Suddenly, she and Haruhi felt hands on their wrists and were yanked back, away from Bonbusheru and his men. None noticed as they were too busy watching Bonbusheru's lame fight with the guard of the Higaisha booth.

"Hey!" Shibuia shouted as she and Haruhi were pulled into an ally.

"Shh, calm down," said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Casanova?" Haruhi asked. Ritsu immediately stepped into the light with a smile on his face.

"Hey Haruhi," he said.

"What are you up to?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, this seemed like a good way to talk to you without your husband around," Ritsu explained.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Shibuia asked.

"Don't worry about it kid. Why don't you go around and enjoy the festival? My son can escort you," Ritsu offered, right as Hibine also came into the light..

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," Shibuia said back, a little bashful herself, twirling her hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Haruhi tried to warn, "if her dad finds out...,"

"Don't worry about it Haruhi," Ritsu assured her, "I got men all over the crowd. They'll look out for these two. It's just lucky it's easy to always spot your husband's men. Go ahead Hibine."

"You want to go?" Hibine asked Shibuia.

"Sure," Shibuia agreed, throwing her fears aside and go off with him.

"Don't worry Haruhi, they'll be fine," Ritsu assured her again, before taking her wrist again and leading her to the opposite end of the ally.

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see," Ritsu said as he stuck his head out of the ally real fast before leading Haruhi all the way out and over to a simple looking hotel.

"What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Helping you get away from your husband," Ritsu said. He and Haruhi walked right past the check-in desk and up the stairs to the third floor. There Ritsu led Haruhi down the hallway to the very last room. Ritsu knocked it two times, waited a moment and then knocked three times. The door opened a crack.

"Password?" asked a voice.

Haruhi gasped.

"Was that...," she started to ask.

"Tamaki Suoh is and always be the king," Ritsu said.

"Perfect!" Tamaki shouted as he flung open the door.

"I think you're missing the point of a secret knock and password," Ritsu said as he walked into the room, with Haruhi. As she walked in, she was suddenly hugged from behind tight.

"Ah!" she shouted.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted happily as he held Haruhi close, "oh how happy I am to see you again!"

"Not now Tamaki," Kyoya's voice from further in the room. Haruhi looked in and saw all her other old friends sitting around a big round table that Ritsu also took a seat at as well.

"Oh, does this mean I can't hug Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"We probably should postpone it for now," said Kyoya, "we have to get to work fast if we can figure out a plan to get the ball rolling to help her."

"Right!" Tamaki declared, "operation Save Haruhi from her marriage is now starting!"

"You're really think you can help me?" Haruhi asked.

"We're going to try," said Ritsu, gesturing for Haruhi tonsit next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

As Haruhi sat down, she felt a hand in her opposite shoulder and turned her head to come face to face with Kaoru. He looked grim.

"Your face looks worse than before," he said solmnly.

"It's nothing," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"A face like that is not nothing!" Hikaru said looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Anyway, let's begin," Tamaki said as he stood at his spot, "were here for one reason and one reason only, to save Haruhi from her marriage!"

"Do you really think you can help me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" Tamaki declared.

"I assumeyou have a sure-fire plan?" Haruhi asked.

"No, this time, he has the sure-fire plan!" Tamaki said as he pointed at Kasanoda. Haruhi looked at Kasanoda surprised before he took hia turn to stand up.

"Basically, the way I see it is the one sure fire way to help you and your stepdaughter to get away from Yamaguchi, is to ruin him."

"Ruin him?" Haruhi repeated, "as in...,"

"Do what he's trying to do to me," Kasanoda explained.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"With a little inside help of course," said Kyoya, "from you."

"Me?" Haruhi said in surprise.

"You are his wife legally," said Kyoya, "and his lawyer. No doubt you have info on him that either we or Bossanova could use to bring him down."

"Well yeah, but, hiw would I even get it to you guys?" Haruhi asked.

"You bring it here of course," said Kasanoda.

"Here, why here?" Haruhi asked.

"For the second part of the plan," said Kasanoda.

As if on cue, a similar knock that he used on the door was heard. Tamaki walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"What's the password?" he asked.

"Tamaki Suoh is and always be the king," said a deep female voice.

"Come on in," said Tamaki opening the door just a little more. In walked a tall woman with similar red hair to Kasanoda's and, who's face, although not exactly like his had a similar off-put look on it. She came and stood next to the tabel with a cigarette in her hand.

"'Sup?" she said. Kasanoda came and stood next to her.

"This is my cousin Chiko Kasanoda, and she runs this hotel for me." Chiko nodded at the different people at the table. "And here's how she fits into the plan. You tell Bonbusheru that you found her and she wants to help take me down. You bring him here to talk to her and she'll tell you of our fake plan to give you an excuse to come to the hotel."

"Okay and what's that?" Haruhi asked.

"We've already talked to all the companies in and around here. But basically, Chiko's going to tell Bonbusheru that all the business he "turns" to him will give her the money and wil have you come get it," Kasanoda continued to explain.

"And you do it dressed as a man," the twins said together.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Basically Chiko suggests you come to collect the money dressed as a man so that way i don't "recognize" you as someone working for Bonbusheru," Kasanoda told her.

"So I come here dressed as a man, pretending to be collecting money but in reality I'm dropping off info about Bonbusheru?" Haruhi.

"Yes that's the basics of it," said Kyoya.

"It's practically full proof," said Tamaki with pride.

"Yes but what am I going to be doing about the money I'm supposed to be collecting?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry, we've each agreed to give you a small sum that Miss Kasanoda will provide to give to Bonbusheru to keep up the ruse," said Kyoya.

"You guys are willing to give up your own money for something like that?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," said Hikaru.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Okay, I supposed I have nothing else to lose," she finally agreed.

"Great!" Tamaki said with pride, "now your first task is to go and bring Bonbusheru here to talk to Miss Kasanoda."

"And when you bring him here, you make sure to tell the front desk you're here for the special room with a guest. He'll know which room to take you too," said Chiko.

"Okay, got it," said Haruhi as she stood up, "I'll go get Bonbusheru now."

"We're going with you, Haru-Chan," Hunny said as he and Mori stood up.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll watch from the shadows to see if youu need any help convincing your husband to come here," Hunny explained, "also id he gets mad like he usually does, we'll just do the quick and simple plan and kill him!"

"Uh!" Haruhi said in a panic.

"I still say we should just do that plan now," said both twins.

"Now now," said Kyoya, "we agreed that murder would be M remember?"

Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked disappoint at Kyoay's reminder.

"Okay," Haruhi said as she stood up, "now what should I say to Bonbusheru to get him to come here?"

"That's simple, just tell him you may have found someone who wants to take Kasanoda down as well and willing to work with him for it," said Chiko.

"Okay," Haruhi said as she took a deep breath again, trying to psych herself up to go back out and face her husband.

She moved towards the door, followed by Hunny and Mori.

"It'll be fine Haruhi, you'll see," Tamaki assured her as she came tonthe door and opened it for her.

"I promise, I'll make sure to thank you all for this after it's over and works successfully," Haruhi declared before she finally walking out.

She and her two friends walked out of the hallway and through the ally again back to the main festival area. There Haruhi found Bonbusheru still arguing with the Kasanoda's man about going near the cotton candy stand.

Haruhi moved closer to her husband's group. She pushed herself through until she came upon Habiki.

"Habiki," she whispered to him.

"Something wrong Mistress?" he asked back.

"I have something that might be helpful to Bonbusheru and hsi want to take over from Kasanoda," Haruhi whispered.

Habiki looked at her seriously before he moved over to Bonbusheru and whispered into his ear.

Bonbusheru stopped his petty argument and instead turned and looked at her.

He walked right up to her looking a little mad.

"What's this that you have something that can bring down Kasanoda?!" he demanded to know.

"I met someone here in the crowd. She runs a hotel near here. She said that if we want to bring down Kasanoda, we should go with her," Haruhi explained.

"She? We're talking about a woman here?" Bonbusheru asked, "fuck that!"

"But," Haruhi tried to argue.

"She wants a man to help," Haruhi suddenly thought she heard Mori's voice say.

'Huh?' Haruhi thought as she tried shifting her eyes and noticed he and Hunny standing nearby, but far enough from her husband's group that they didn't draw attention to themselves.

"She's really desperate for a man's help. It's been so long since she's had a real man in her life," Haruhi said. That seemed to get Bonbusheru's attention.

"Oh yeah?" he said in a bashful tone, "alright, I guess we can go check her out. Take me to her now!"

Haruhi nodded and led him away back to through the ally to the hotel. When they came ro the door, Haruhi stopped and turned around.

"I think it might be best if just you and me go in. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves," she said.

"From who exactly?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Well don't forget, this is still Kasanoda territory and I don't know if there's any cameras around here. We wouldn't want him to possibly find out we were here," Haruhi explained.

"She's got a point Boss," Habiki said.

"Um excuse me, but who's your boss again?!" Bonbusheru snapped at him.

"You are of course, so I have to look out for you," said Habiki, "we'll guard the perimeter."

"Fine, let's just go!" Bonbusheru said, grabbing Haruhi by the arm and dragging her in. "Alright, now what?!"

"Can I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked.

"Uh we're here for the special room with a guest?" Haruhi said. The clerk looked a little shocked to hear that.

"Yes, of course," he said slowly. He turned around back to the wall of keys and handed Haruhi a particular red key. Haruhi studied it and saw it had the number 33 on it.

"Come on honey," Haruhi said, leading Bonbusheru to the stairs. They walked up to the third floor again and down the hall until they came to room. Haruhi then realized that it was next to the room she had just met with her friends in.

"Well, are you going to open it or not?" Bonbusheru demanded.

"Right away," Haruhi said as she unlocked the door and the twp walked in. There they found Chiko alone, leaning against the dresser smoking another cigarette.

"I uh brought my husband like you said, Haruhi said timidly.

Chiko looked up at the two.

"So this is the famous Bonbusheru Yamaguchi?" she asked.

"Uh yes, as promised," said Haruhi as she took a seat on the bed.

"And what do what do we call you?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Anything you want big boy," Chiko said in a seductive tone, flaunting her breast a little.

Bonbusheru actually smiled at that and took a seat next to Haruhi.

"So you actually want to help take down Kasanoda?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Damn straight I do!" Chiko declared.

"Why exactly?" asked Bonbusheru.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being his lackey. I want to dip my hand into the pot for once," said Chiko.

"Really?" Bonbusheru said, sounding intrigued, "and how do you think you can help us?"

"Well, I heard rumors that you're trying to take over this entire area away from Kasanoda. However, he already seems to know you're up to something around here. So I have an idea, you use my facility to get your protection money."

"And how do you expect to get the money?" Bonbusheru asked, not yet sounding impressed.

"That's also simple, you send only or two men to the different shops to "convince" them tp pay protection to you and the shop owners drop off their money to me. Then you come get it later," Chiko explained.

"Hmm," Bonbusheru said, stroking his chin,, "I like that plan. I like it a lot. Yes, I get my men to only do small rough up jobs and tell them to bring their money to you to protect you. I think this plan of mine ia going to work just fine."

'There he goes again, taking credit for someone else's idea,' Haruhi thought.

"Bring up you,"she suddenly thought she heard Kasanoda's voice whispered to her.

'Did they put a mike in this room or something?' Haruhi thought before she spoke up.

"Uh, are you sure you should collect the money personally dear? Won't there be a chance Kasanoda might find out you're still coming around and it's still your men shaking up the business?" she asked.

"How's he going to find out?" Bonbusheru snapped.

"He usually has cameras on areas he has most control over," Chiko said. She looked straight ahead at Haruhi, "wait, i2 may have an idea." She walked out of the room and soon came back with some men clothes which ahe handed to Haruhi.

"Here, this might help," she said.

"What is that?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Men's clothes. I think, with your wife's short hair, she could almost pass for a man and I doubt Kasanoda would regonize her as a man. She could come disguised as a man to get your money."

"Haruhi, a man?" Bonbusheru asked as he looked her over. "Hmm, I supposed it might work. Yes, yes, Haruhi you'll come as a man any time i2say to collect the money for me since Kasanoda won't recognize you."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, you doubting my brilliance?!" Bonbusheru snapped, looking like he was going to smack her.

"Uh," Chiko quickly spoke up, "I'm sure it's just some weak minded sacred woman's worries is all."

Bonbusheru laughed at that.

"You're right. She's great at almost everything else. But she's still just a cowardly woman."

"Sorry dear," said Haruhi.

"Forget about it," said Bonbusheru, "we got a plan, and my son will have a great legacy! I am so amazing sometimes. Let's go Haruhi!" He dragged her from the room.

"I'll be back later, you better not do anything to double cross me!" he warned Chiko.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You'd actually do something to me unlike the wimp Kasanoda!" Chiko said. She winked at Haruhi right as she walked out.

* * *

"Alright, it worked!" the twins cheered as they listen to the bug Kyoya and Kasanoda had planted in the next room.

"Yep, it's off to a good start," said Kasanoda.

"Now It's just up for Haruhi to fins something of Lord Yamaguchi to bring him down," said Kyoya.

"I have no doubt we'll find it and when we do, Bonbusheru will fall and we'll be able to help catch Haruhi safely!" said Kasanoda.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Shibuia looked around in awe at the festival's different booths and activities. They all looked so amazing and fun. Hibine continued to walk beside him, just smiling and watching Shibuia's happy face.

"Gid everything looks like so much fun, I can't figure out what to do!" Shibuia said at last, "hey look at that!" She pointed to an inflatable pink guitar hanging on a shooting booth.

"Would you want that?" Hibine asked.

"Sure if I was six maybe," said Shibuia.

"Hmm, still," Hibine said as he walked up to the booth and paid for a round. He fired at the different targets, knocking them down easily.

"Impressive," Shibuia said calmly.

"Just a little talent I have lying around," Hibine said a little boastful.

"Oh really?" Shibuia said as she walked over and paid for a round herself and also managed to hit each target.

"Wow," Hibine said.

Next thing both kids knew they were walking around some more, each with their own guitar balloon. Shibuia kept playing with hers, like it was real.

"You play for real?" Hibine asked.

"I wish, my father thinks girls who play the guitar are rebellious and he hates rebellious girls," Shibuia said sadly.

"Would you want to play?" Hibine asked.

"I'd love nothing more," Shibuia admitted, "I'd love to be a rock star, up on stage slamming away on a guitar, singing my heart out!"

"I think you'd be awesome at it," Hibine said sheepishly.

"Flattery gets you flatten my friend," Shibuia said with a laugh, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

Suddenly the two heard a loud noise and saw an actual karaoke booth had been set up.

"I didn't know father had a karaoke booth approved here," said Hibine, "do you want to try it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Shibuia said, "in fact I should get back to my dad! Once he figures out I'm gone off on my own he'll be mad!"

"Don't worry, my dad will let me know when we have to get back," Hibine assured.

"How are you so sure?" Shibuia asked, "is your dad plotting something against my father?"

"Maybe, I don't know all the details, just that my dad asked me to entertain you for the majority of the afternoon while he does some business with yours," said Hibine.

"I thought our dads hated each other. Why would yours want to do dealings with mine all of a sudden?" Shibuia asked.

"Again, I don't know for sure. I just told to be your escort," Hibine kept insisting.

"Well if you're hoping to get something out of me you can forget it. My dad never shares anything with me. He thinks I'm too stupid to understand since I'm a woman."

"Don't worry, I promise you, that was never my intent," Hibine said. He walked over to the karaoke booth and paid the owner. He held up the book of song selections, "come rock star, it's your time to shine."

Shibuia laughed a little as she went to join Hibine at the booth.

* * *

"I like this idea! I like this idea! I'm so glad it came to me!" Bonbusheru shouted with joy as he and Haruhi left the hotel.

"You sure are a genious to your trade," Chiko Kasanoda called out after him as the pair left. She walked next door to the room the other hosts were in and knocked, making sure to do the password as well.

"Good work," Ritsu told her.

"I do my best cuz," Chiko said as she fist bumped him.

"You did a very good job," Kyoya also said as he finished up his work.

"And it sounded like you saved Haruhi from getting beat up," Tamaki said with a sigh of relif.

"He's lucky he didn't in front of me. I would have carried out Plan M right then and there," Chiko said, taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Really?" said the twins, impressed, "I like her!"

"Yes, yes, but for now let's try and keep it legal and peaceful?" Kyoya insisted.

"You're looking for legal, you're dealing with the wrong people," Chiko said.

"Hey now," Ritsu said.

"I'm well aware of that," Kyoya said like it was nothing.

"I'd better let Hibine know we're done and he should get Yamaguchi's daughter back to him," Ritsu said as he walked out of his room, texting away.

"Do you think any of those tips I gave him worked with her?" Tamaki asked as he followed after.

"Let's hope so," said Hikaru as he and his brother walked out as well.

"This might have been Bossanova's son's one real shot to impress her," said Kaoru.

Chiko watched all the men leave, still leaning against the wall, smoking. She turned and looked at Kyoya who had finished gathering up his work.

"You know, I liked what I heard from cuz about you guys, even if what's her name turned him down," she said.

"Knowing Haruhi, she probably didn't realize she turned him down at the time," said Kyoya.

Chiko chuckled, "well can't be perfect at everything can you?"

"No I suppose not. Though some come close," Kyoya said.

"And am I correct to assume you consider yourself someone who comes close?" Chiko asked.

At that Kyoya walked over to the door and put his hand on it. "Would you like to find out?"

Chiko turned and looked at him with a smirk, "you want to try your close to perfection self with a face as imperfect as this?"

"A little actually yes," Kyoya said as he finally shut the door.

* * *

"I tell I am just that great!" Bonbusheru kept bragging as he and Haruhi left the hotel, towards his men still waiting off towards the side. "Men, I've come up with the perfect plan to take over the Kasanoda syndicate! We'll do it right under his nose!" He laughed boasting. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home!"

"Sounds like it worked huh?" Hunny asked Mori as the two watched the group from further back.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I hope this means that soon Haru-Chan is free from him and then she can come to my wedding!" said Hunny. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home and share it with you all there! Oh it's so genious!" Bonbusheru kept going on. He started to walk off to where they had parked the cars.

Haruhi wasn't sure if she should bring up Shibuia or not. If she was with Kasanoda's son, Haruhi was sure she'd get home safe.

"Hey Boss what about the young mistress?" Ken suddenly asked.

'Shit!' Haruhi thought.

"Oh fuck, you're right," Bonbusheru muttered, "where is she?" All his men looked at each other. "You mean no one knows where she is? God Damn It! What the fuck am I paying you assholes for?! Get asses out there and find her before she gets too hot headed for her own good!"

The men scattered off. Haruhi looked like she was going to go with them, but Bonbusheru grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he askrd sharply.

"I thought I'd go help look for her," Haruhi tried to explain.

"The fuck you will! You out there, where any guy can get a good look at you?! I think not!" Bonbusheru shouted as he raised his hand, prepared to slap her.

Suddenly something hit him in the back causing him to lurch forward and fall to the ground, and letting go of Haruhi.

"Oopse, sorry, didn't see you there?" Hunny said as he skipped past him innocent like, followed by Mori.

"What the fuck is with that midget?" Bonbusheru said in shock.

"Call Mitskuni on it," Haruhi heard Mori's voice advised.

'Okay,' Haruhi thought.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going! You knocked over my husband!" she shouted.

"You tell him!" Bonbusheru said with pride as he stood up. He put his arm around her, "you can be a good wife sometimes."

"Thank you dear," Haruhi said kindly.

"That midget better be careful the next time I see though!" Bonbusheru threatened.

'Oh he's not the one that would need to be careful,' Haruhi thought.

* * *

"I would have killed him if he had hit her. I would have," Hunny declared as he and Mori walked on.

"I know," Mori said, "so would I." He noticed his little friend looked like he was about to make a fast and run back to Haruhi and her husband.

"No Mitskuni, not now. Follow the plan," Mori reminded him.

"I won't kill him, I'll just hurt him, a little," Hunny tried to persuade him.

"No!" Mori insisted

"Fine," Hunny reluctantly conceded, "but don't think you can hold me back next time."

Mori nodded.

"Or that you can stop yourself either," Hunny also added.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

Suddenly the two heard a pretty cool voice singing.

"I didn't know Kasa-Chan booked a band to perform," said Hunny as he and Mori followed the music until they came upon the karaoke booth. There they saw Shibuia up in a little stage singing her heart out.

"_Normal has been found but I'm not turning around!" _she sang.

"Wow, Haru-Chan's daughter's pretty good huh?" Hunny said. Mori nodded.

Suddenly they two saw a big man, who obviously gave off the appearance of a yakuza pushed his way through the crowd and up to the stage.

"Here you are!" he shouted.

"Ken!" Shibuia said startled.

"Let's go, your dad wants to go home!" Ken said as he pulled her off the stage and through the crowd again.

"Shibuia?" Hibine called out before she disappeared from his sight. He pulled out his phone to contact his father about what happened when he noticed he had missed a few texts from his father.

"Damn it, how could I be so stupid?!" he asked out loud.

"Let's go," Hunny said to Mori. The two hurried after Shibuia and Ken. They watched as he led her down an alley.

"How dumb do you have to be to get caught with a boy like that again. And to be singing like that?"

"You're right, you should just tell my dad and let him beat me up for it," Shibuia said quickly.

"Now why would I want to see your pretty face damaged. I want a pretty face to suck my dick, not a damaged one," Ken said as stroke hers. Shibuia pulled away.

"Hey, don't think you can get away from me!" Ken said as he pulled her back closer to him, "we had a deal and come hell or high water you're going to pay it! I want my blow job!"

Shibuia cried out a little.

"Shut up!" Ken said as he clamped his hand down on top of her mouth. "Remember, your dad will side with me over you any day.

Suddenly something flew and hit Ken in the head.

"What was that?!" Ken asked looking around. Shibuia shifted her eyes and noticed a little person hurrying away fast.

'Who was that?' she wondered.

Ken walked out of the alley, dragging Shibuia along and looked around. "Whoever threw that at me is in big trouble when I get a hold of them!"

"Ken! Here you are!" Habiki shouted as he came upon the two, "what's taking you so long? The boss is getting super impatient! Get the young mistress back to her car now!"

"Yes, we're coming! Ahe was hiding in the alley from me as a joke!" Ken insisted.

"I would hide from you too," said Habiki as the two escorted Shibuia back to the car.

"Do you think Haru-Chan knows what that man is doing to her daughter?" Hunny asked as he and Mori watched Shibuia be led away.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"We should probably let the others know about this just in case," Hunny said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

* * *

"Found her Boss," Habiki said as he opened the family car door and helped Shibuia in.

"Where the fuck were you?! I hate wasting manpower on you!" Bonbusheru shouted.

"Sorry, the crowd was just so big," Shibuia tried to explain.

"Oh for God sakes! You are such a stupid girl!" Bonbusheru complained.

" Dear she's sorry, let it go. Let's just go home so you can share your idea with your men like you want to," Haruhi said softly.

"Oh you're right! My brilliant plan!" Bonbusheru said excited.

"What plan?" Shibuia asked.

"None of your business, it's beyond your understanding being a girl and all," said Bonbusheru, "this is more for your brother's future anyway."

* * *

"...and then Haruhi collects it dressed as a man. Brilliant isn't it?!" Bonbusheru said excited.

"Yes sir!" said all his men.

"Does she have to go dressed as a man?" Habiki asked.

"It's the best way to trick Kasanoda!" Bonbusheru insisted, "he probably would never know what Haruhi would look like as a man."

"Okay then," Habiki agreed.

"I think it's brilliant!" Ken said.

"Of course it is, this is me we're talking about," said Bonbusheru.

Haruhi listened as the men spoke. It looked like her friends' plan was working.

'Now I got to figure something to bust him with,' she thought.

"Now then, nwxt business," Bonbusheru said, "there's a new Hitachiin fashion show coming uo soon. We got to start pushing our knock off stuff for it."

"Right Boss, I'll contact the warehouses," Habiki said.

'And we can start with that,' Haruhi thought, sure that Hikaru and Kaoru would like to knkw someone was knocking off their family's work.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCALIMER; I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"So, is there anything I need to know about this operation?" Haruhi asked as her husband's men started going around, trying to do their jobs.

"No, anything you need to know, we'll tell you!" Bonbusheru said rudely, "Go try dressing up like a man or something. You got a lot to learn."

"Yeah, sure," said Haruhi. She walked out of the room and hurried over to her room. However, she decided to go and check on Shibuia, see if she managed to have a good time for a change.

She knocked on her the girl's door but no one answered. Haruhi put her ear to the door and could hear some music on the other side.

"Shibuia?" Haruhi asked as she let herself in. There she caught Shibuia pretending to play an inflatable guitar along with the song she was listening to.

"You look like you're having fun," Haruhi spoke up.

"Huh?!" Shibuia said startled as she dropped her guitar.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just coming to see if you had a good time today at the festival with Hibine," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," Shibuia said happily as she danced with her guitar and flopped onto her bed, "At least until Ken showed up to get me!"

"He didn't try anything?" Haruhi asked as she sat down next to her.

"He tried, but I was saved at the last second, by someone really short," said Shibuia.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Some midget looking person, with blond hair. At least I think it was him. Someone showed up out of nowhere and threw a can at Ken before he could do anything to me," Shibuia explained.

'Hunny,' Haruhi thought with a smile. She felt good knowing Hunny had been looking out for her daughter like that.

"I wish I knew what to do about Ken," said Shibuia.

"We'll figure something out," Haruhi promised, "Why don't you go back to your playing? I promise I won't let your father know."

"Thanks!" Shibuia said happily. Haruhi hurried out of the room and shut the door. She put her ear up against the door and could hear Shibuia's music again.

'In a normal family, there would be no problem letting her peruse her love for music,' Haruhi thought as she walked back to her room.

Once there, she fished out her receipt for the yukatas She called the number and this time when it asked her to enter a number Haruhi decided to try a 3.

"Hello, you've reached original Host Club member Hikaru Hitachiin, how may I help you?" Hikaru's somewhat sexy voice come from the other end.

"Hikaru, it's me," Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi, how's it going?" Hikaru, "everything okay? That bastard didn't hurt you again already has he?!"

"No clam down I'm fine," said Haruhi, "He's really into that plan you guys came up with, but he's also trying to do some other business dealings. One of which he happened to say in front of me when one of his men brought it up and it concern you and Kaoru's family."

"What's up?" asked Hikaru eagerly.

"I think they're making knock offs of your clothing brands," said Haruhi.

"Is he?" asked Hikaru, "that might explain some things."

"You know something about this?" Haruhi asked.

"We've always had to deal with knock offs. Some aren't as bad as others. But lately it seems one buyer has been getting them off as soon as we get the new and original brands out," Hikaru explained, "We're starting to think we have a mole in our staff."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Haruhi, "I know Bonbusheru has been known to distribute knock off merchandise but I honestly never knew that it was your brands."

"Not that you could have done much about it before now huh?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Is there anything you can get off it?" Hikaru asked.

"No, Bonbusheru usually keeps me out of things like this, unless he needs my legal advice," Haruhi told him.

"Got it," said Hikaru, "Well you just hang tight and see if you can find any more stuff out. We'll handle everything on our end, don't worry about it okay? We'll let you know what we find out when you have that meeting with Bossanova's cousin soon."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "I should go before someone comes looking for me.

"Be careful!" Hikaru tried to advise her before she hung up. He sat at his desk dribbling his fingers together.

'So, we know the name of one of our phony competitors,' he thought.

"Hikaru, your mom's here," a young attractive man with red hair similar to Hikaru and Kaoru's and a thick Irish accent said walking into the room.

"Oh, yeah Aiden, coming," Hikaru as he stood up and walked past him. He stopped beefily and kissed the man, "Thanks."

"When are, we planning on going to dinner again by the way?" Aiden asked as he followed Hikaru.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Something's come up," said Hikaru.

"Alright," said Aiden like it was nothing.

Hikaru walked into the conference room where Kaoru was already waiting. He looked up towards his brother as he came in and noticed his slight disturbed face.

"What's wrong?" Did Mom say something?" he asked.

"I just heard from Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Already?!" Kaoru asked, quickly getting excited.

"Yeah, apparently, her husband's one of the people who makes knock off products of our stuff," said Hikaru.

"Really? Do you think he's the one who's been good at getting them out as soon as we get the new stuff out?" Kaoru asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me, he has the money and power for it," said Hikaru.

"Hello boys," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the conference room herself, "Thank you for meeting with me. I don't have much time so let's get going." She started going off about the upcoming fashion show with the schedule, the models, the special guests who were supposed to attend, the stage crew they'd have working it, the beauticians doing the make up what order they'd be revealing the different clothes and the accessories that go with them, the usual things.

"Any questions boys?" their mother asked finally.

"No," said both twins.

"Good," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Now then I have to go take care of some other things. But why don't we try having dinner tonight? And bring your others, Kaoru, you can bring Azami and Hikaru, you can bring Aiden. I mean you are still seeing him, right?"

"Yep, we're still together," said Hikaru.

"Good," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I like him. So, like I said, let's have dinner, in the meantime, I'm busy."

"We know," said Hikaru.

"Hey Mom, can we borrow that staff names list?" Kaoru.

"Sure," Mrs. Hitachiin said handing him copy, "see you boys later."

The minute she was gone, Hikaru moved over to the other side of the table next to his brother.

"Think anyone here could be the mold to jackass?" Hikaru asked.

"Most likely," said Kaoru, "We should give both Kyoya and Bossanova a copy to see if they can either cross check it or give it to Haruhi to see if she recognizes any of the names."

"Good idea," said Hikaru, "in the meantime, we need to get back to Hama's wedding dress and kimono."

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

The two brothers walked back to their designing room and got back to work on their wedding outfit for their friend's fiancée's wedding attire.

"I wonder if we can crush what's his name by the time Hunny and Hama's wedding comes around so Haruhi can go to it," said Kaoru, "I know Hunny really wants her to come."

As if being summoned by his name, Hunny was suddenly let into the room by Aiden along with Hama and Mori.

"Hi," Hunny said as he walked in, "We've come to see how Hama's wedding dress and kimono are coming."

"They're coming along good," said Kaoru, as he turned the kimono around to show it in its fully.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Hama said running over to it and looking it over, "My wedding's going to be one of the happiest days of my life!"

"I hope so! I can't wait to see all our family and friends there!" said Hunny, "At least I hope all our family and friends can be there."

"You're thinking about Haruhi again?" Hikaru asked.

"I really want her to be there, if only to see how's she's being treated," said Hunny.

"Hmm," Hikaru said, "Hey I got an idea. What if you were to invite the Yamaguchi syndicate to your wedding, as like a sign you respect them and their power or something?"

"You think that would work?" Hunny asked.

"It could, it might make the dumbass think he's finally rising up in the world that the honorable Haninozukas want him at the wedding of their oldest son," said Kaoru, catching on to his brother's idea.

"At the very least it'll be a good excuse to have Haruhi attend if we haven't had a chance to crush her "husband" by then," said Hikaru.

"What do you think Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"I think it's a good idea," said Mori.

"Hama, are you okay with the idea of Yakuza coming to our wedding?" Hunny asked.

"Well, Takashi's promises to keep them in line, right?" Hama asked nervously.

"Yeah," Mori assured her.

"And you are inviting that other Yakuza, Ritsu Kasanoda," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, but he doesn't scare me the way your friend's husband does, given the way you've described him," said Hama.

"Don't worry Hama, I won't let him ruin our special day! So please say I can invite them just so Haru-Chan can come?!"

"Well, alright," Hama allowed, "but, we cut out at least one cake at the reception!"

"We cut out a cake?" Hunny whined.

"You have what, 24 already lined up?" Hikaru said.

"Oh fine, I'll find one to cut out," said Hunny.

"Thank you Mitskuni!" Hama said kissing him.

"Takashi, can you help set up the invite to our wedding for the Yamaguchi clan?" Hunny asked.

"Right away," Mori promised.

A few days later, Haruhi was in her husband's office, just sitting and waiting for him to do something. He was looking over a map of the area he wanted to take over.

"I should hit low, just to make sure it works," he said, "Don't want to attract Kasanoda's attention again too quickly."

"Of course, dear," said Haruhi.

"How about this little diamond shop?" Bonbusheru suddenly asked.

'Diamond shop?' Haruhi thought, 'I wouldn't call that small.'

"Hey Boss, check this out," Habiki said as he walked into the office. He held out a nice looking white envelope.

"What's this crap?" Bonbusheru asked as he snatched the envelope and ripped it open. His eyes lit up as he saw what was inside.

"Oh, no way! Yes!" he shouted as he jumped up in excitement.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"The Yamaguchi clan has just been recognized as the great clan it is! The Haninozukas are inviting us to the wedding of their eldest son! Ha! They must realize just how powerful we are and may want to becoming partners with us!"

"Haninozukas?" Haruhi said.

'Hunny?' she thought.

"Let me tell you, if the Haninozukas recognize you as powerful, then no one can mess with you! My son's going to be held to the same respect as a Haninozuka! That is great!"

Haruhi nodded her head to make him think she agreed with him. However, in her back of her mind she kept thinking, 'I wonder if this is some sort of angle the guys are trying to help crush him and free me and Shibuia from him. Well at the very least Hunny can be happy he found a way to get me to his wedding, and that'll make him happy."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOT CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh, so much to do! Oh, so much to do!" Bonbusheru said as he paced around his office, "I need to get the right attire, I need to get the right present, I need to make sure my wife and daughter look just right! Oh, so much to do! This is all so great!"

"Would you like me and Shibuia to maybe got shopping for some new wedding outfits?" Haruhi asked with caution.

"I just bought you two new yukatas. How much more clothes do you women need? You think I'm made of money?" Bonbusheru snapped.

"Well no, but I thought you'd want to display your family in its greatest glory," said Haruhi.

"Are you suggesting I don't care how my family looks? That we look poor and unworthy of attending such prestige wedding?!" Bonbusheru asked.

'Oh no!' Haruhi thought.

"I'm sorry that's not what I intended," she quickly said, "I guess I was being selfish and wanting an excuse to get myself some new clothes."

At that Bonbusheru laughed. "You women and your clothes!" he said, "Although, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to make sure you do in fact look your best for this thing. Alright, take the brat and go and make sure it's the best outfit you can find! You both better come back looking like a thousand bucks got it!"

"Sure, thing dear, thank you so much," said Haruhi,

"Just go pick the brat up from school," Bonbusheru ordered, "And since you insist on going out and wasting my money, find a wedding present tomorrow as well!"

"Of course, dear, what's the theme to the wedding?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, this is a Haninozuka wedding. There's only one theme for a Haninozuka wedding, honor and tradition. Find a present that reflects that, if your feeble little mind can grasp what that means," said Bonbusheru.

"Right," Haruhi said. She managed to sneak the invitation from Bonbusheru's desk and take a quick glance. It read, _Our Wedding Theme Will Be Happy Meadow with Cute Little Creatures._

'That sounds like something Hunny would want for his wedding,' Haruhi thought as she walked out of the office. However, she stopped and looked back at her office, "By the way, how's that thing with the Hitachiin family going?"

"I already told you that's none of your business Haruhi, unless it needs legal advice," Bonbusheru said as she shoved her out, right into a wall and slammed the door in her face.

"Okay, okay, I guess he's really not going to share much regarding this," Haruhi said to herself.

She walked back to her room and dialed up the secret phone number, trying Hikaru again.

"Hikaru, it's me," she said when he answered.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" Hikaru asked anxious.

"My family got an invitation to Hunny's wedding all of a sudden," said Haruhi.

"You got it? Awesome!" said Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Kaoru and I came up with the idea to invite your husband to the wedding as another means to see you in a public setting and share info with you!" Hikaru explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, oh and we have a list of nearly everyone of importance that could be your mold leaking info to your husband out our brand of clothes. Do you think if you saw the list, you could recognize a name?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm, that's a big if," Haruhi admitted, "there's some men in my husband's syndicate that I haven't even met personally or could remember if I've met them already. Plus, they could be using a fake name with you."

"Good point," said Hikaru, "We still got to get you to see that list just in case. Is there any way you can get a list of some of your husband's "employees" that we can fact check with Kyoya or Bossanova?"

"That's an even bigger if!" said Haruhi, "I'll need the best excuse I can think of to get something like that."

"Hmm," Hikaru said, "Well maybe we can come up with something."

"Oh, that reminds me, one of the main reasons I called. Bonbusheru gave me permission to take Shibuia and myself shopping for new clothes for the wedding. Any recommendations?"

"For you my friend, most certainly," said Hikaru.

* * *

Shibuia stood outside her school, trying to pass herself off as just a regular girl fiddling with her iPhone when in reality, she was trying to be on alert in case Ken was the one that coming to pick her up today.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Haruhi's car pull up to the front.

"Hi," Haruhi greeted as she opened the door for her.

"Hey," said Shibuia as she got in.

"Feel like doing some shopping?" Haruhi asked.

"For what?" Shibuia asked.

"We've been to high profile wedding," said Haruhi, "For a prestigious family, the Haninozukas."

"Isn't that the biggest martial arts family in the country or in most Asia?" Shibuia asked.

"That's about right," said Haruhi.

"Why would they be inviting a low syndicate like us to a wedding of theirs?" Shibuia asked.

"I guess your dad did something that got their attention that they felt he merit an invitation," said Haruhi.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Shibuia asked.

"Why would assume that?" Haruhi replied.

"You just see a little off lately," said Shibuia.

"Everything's fine honey, I assure you," Haruhi tried to insist.

"Okay," Shibuia said. She still couldn't help but feel suspicious.

Soon the two arrived at a store similar to the one they had shopped at before, but looking a little fancier.

"Are you sure we can afford to shop at a place like this?" Shibuia asked as they walked into the store.

"Sure, your dad said we need to look our absolute best for this wedding," said Haruhi.

"Okay, but I just know he's going to flip out when he sees the bill, even if it's just a hundred bucks," Shibuia said as the two-walked in.

"I'll handle your dad, don't worry," said Haruhi.

'Sometimes I think you handle dad too much for your own good Haruhi,' Shibuia thought. She didn't want to lose another mother figure.

As they walked in, much to the two of their surprise they saw Azami at the front desk.

"Welcome Yamaguchi Ladies, we've been waiting for you," she said as she stood up, bowing.

"You have?" asked Shibuia.

"I already arranged an appointment," Haruhi explained.

"Oh, but why is she here?" Shibuia asked, pointing at Azami.

"I go where the Hitachiins need me. I'm a floater so to speak," Azami explained. She hit a button at least six different women in kimonos came to the front and bowed.

"Welcome Mistress Yamaguchi and Young Miss Yamaguchi, please allow us to serve you today," they all said in unison.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Remember Ladies, this is for Kaoru and Hikaru's friend's wedding, Mitskuni and Hama," Azami made sure to remind the ladies before three each escort Haruhi and Shibuia in opposite directions.

"I assume the color scheme would be pink?" Haruhi asked as the ladies led her to a private room.

"You would be correct madam," said one of her helpers as she flicked a switch to reveal several pink dresses on dress dummies all displayed for her.

"They should meet with your expectations.

* * *

"I hope Shibuia isn't too upset about pink," Haruhi said out loud as she looked at the different dresses.

"If she is, our masters have prepared several ones she can also choose from," said another helper.

* * *

"Awful lot of a pink here," Shibuia said as she looked at the dresses in her private changing room.

"Well that the theme of the wedding," said one of her helpers.

"But we did try to find some other choices you might like," said another as she opened a secret door and pulled out a few black and pink dresses.

"Oh nice," Shibuia said as she walked over to them eagerly. She found one in particular that sparked her attention. It was knee high, dark pink emborder dress with a black corset and bow in the middle.

"We may accidently ship you this one by mistake," said the helper.

"I like the way you think," said Shibuia.

"Well, when you work for the Hitachiins, you have a little evil side to you. It's only way you'd survive," said the helper.

"Nice, I wouldn't mind getting to work for them," said Shibuia.

* * *

"So, did you find the dress you liked?" Haruhi asked once she and Shibuia were done with their dress fittings.

"Oh yes," Shibuia said with a hint of smugness in her smile.

"Are you up to something now?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Shibuia.

"Okay, I'll let you do what you want," said Haruhi as the approached Azumi's desk with the tags.

"Okay, and friends' discount of course," Azumi said to herself as she rang up the clothes, "you'll want delivery too?"

"If it's better," said Haruhi.

"I would imagine," said Azumi. Haruhi nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something real fast, you're going to attend wedding, right? What are you and Kaoru planning on getting as a gift?"

"Oh, Kaoru, Hikaru, Aiden and I are all going in on one big present," said Azumi, "We've arranged to have a big pink statue of Hunny, Hama, and Usa-Chan along with a cake of similar nature."

"That sounds like something he'd enjoy," said Haruhi, "But who's Aiden?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew, that they told you, he's Hikaru's on again off again boyfriend," said Azumi.

"Boyfriend? Did you say boyfriend?!" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, Hikaru's gay," said Azumi.

"Well, in a weird I'm not surprised," said Haruhi.

"What are we talking about?" Shibuia asked.

"Oh, I was just asking this woman what she and her boyfriend Kaoru, you remember him from the other store right, what they were getting for their wedding present since they're coming too," Haruhi quickly explained.

"If you want to really do some shopping, I heard Hunny really likes this one store the Boss opened not too long ago that you might find something that would suit his fancy," Azumi recommended, "It's kind of like a host souvenir shop."

"A host souvenir shop?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's stalked with all sort of things host related or things that they like that their fans can buy at a discount for themselves or for their favorite hosts," Azumi said.

"Wow, I'm surprised Renge isn't in on this," said Haruhi.

"Well she is the manager," said Azumi.

"Of course, she is," said Haruhi, "But I guess it'd be the best place to try."

"I'll give you the directions," said Azumi as she jolted it down.

* * *

"What is this place? I feel like I've fallen into wonderland," said Shibuia as she and Haruhi walked into the store perfectly labeled, **THE HOST CLUB STORE.**

"You might as well be," said Haruhi. She studied the front part of the store that had three archways. The first one labeled **HOST CLUB GNERATION THREE**, the second one, **HOST CLUB GENERATION TWO** and the final one was properly labeled, **HOST CLUB GENERATION ONE**.

"What's this this all generation thing?" Shibuia asked.

"If I were to guess, Ouran has had several generations of host clubs," said Haruhi, "Go ahead and look around. I'm going to check out the first-generation section for a wedding present."

"Okay," said Shibuia as she walked towards the third-generation section.

Haruhi walked among the different items and novelties. Everything seemed to reflect her old host club friends to a T.

'Where is the Hunny section though?' she thought as she wondered around.

"Haruhi!"

"Oh-no!" Haruhi moaned as she suddenly found herself in a big bear hug.

"Tamaki!" she shouted as she pulled herself free, "how did you know I was here?"

"Azumi called and let me know. Said I should be here to help find a present for Hunny's wedding! I'm so happy you get to come!"

"Yeah, I'm happy too," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked around, "Where do you get all this stuff?"

"Oh, it's all custom made of course," said Tamaki, "Look I even have a small section dedicated to you!"

He led her to a corner that had a picture of her from her high school days hanging above a few shelves with things like cook books, fancy tuna themed accessories, and clothes racked filled with guy and girl type clothes that was labeled, "How do you wish to Dress for Success?"

"Interesting," Haruhi said.

"You should see the other two generations we have also. One happened after you and the twins left high school and the newest one just started up. Each have been hugely successful and brought great honor to the host club name," said Tamaki.

"That's great," said Haruhi, "But unfortunately I really should hurry up and find a wedding present for Hunny and get home."

"I take it your husband doesn't like you to be out for too long?" Tamaki asked as they walked away from Haruhi's section and he led her to the pinkest spot of the store.

"Oh yes, he keeps me and Shibuia on a tight leash," said Haruhi. She heard Tamaki give off a sigh.

"I wish we could just get you out of there now. But I understand your desire to not abdomen her stepdaughter. I'd probably feel the same way," he said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. She looked around until she saw an Usa-Chan looked figure on a shelf.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, it's the newest Usa-Chan maker!" Tamaki said, "you just pour the mixtures in his head, it cooks them in his stomach and they come out from his feet, while you can also frost it from Usa-Chan's nose!"

"Cute, I guess," said Haruhi.

"It's new too, I don't think Hunny knows about it," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "I might take it, if I can find something worth getting for Hama. What does she like?"

"Oh, I have just the thing!" Tamaki said as he hurried off. He came back with a cute purple flower jewelry holder, "I know she's had her eyes on this little piece from the twins' section for a while. And it's the same price as the cupcake maker!"

"Okay, if you think she'll like it," said Haruhi.

"I'll just go get these rung up for you," said Tamaki.

"Do we get a friends' discount here too?" Haruhi asked.

"No, you get a former host discount, much more of a discount," Tamaki said as he walked off to a nearby checkout counter.

"Nice," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the Host Club Store?" Haruhi asked as she drove Shibuia home.

"It was interesting," said Shibuia, "I actually wouldn't mind going there again."

"Maybe we can somehow," said Haruhi.

"Do you know the owner or something? I thought I saw you talking to him," said Shibuia.

"I may have known him in high school," said Haruhi.

"He's cute, I wish I knew him in high school," said Shibuia.

"You haven't even been to high school yet," said Haruhi with a chuckle.

"Still, a girl can dream," said Shibuia.

"Oh, I hope Hibine Kasanoda isn't too disappointed in that," Haruhi teased.

At that Shibuia blushed a little. "Do you think it could ever work out between the two of us?" she asked.

"That I don't know, considering that your father hates his father," said Haruhi as they finally arrived home and went through the whole procedure of getting to the front door.

"It's probably dinner time, go get ready," Haruhi advised as they walked in, Haruhi holding the two presents in her hand.

"Haruhi!" they both heard Bonbusheru call out, "Are you home? Did you remember to shop for the wedding presents?!"

"Yes, I did dear," Haruhi called back.

"Bring them here, I want to see them right away!" Bonbusheru ordered.

"Better go do what he says," said Haruhi as she walked over to his office, "Hi."

"What did you get, let me see!" Bonbusheru ordered eagerly.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she pulled them out. Bonbusheru frowned at the sight.

"What the hell are those?" he demanded to know.

"Oh, this is a cupcake maker and a jewelry holder," Haruhi started to explain, "You see I…,"

"Completely screwed up!" Bonbusheru finished her sentence. "I told you to get something manly and tough, something that would reflect the might of the Haninozuka family! How is a cupcake maker and jewelry holder mighty?!"

"Well, you see the thing is," Haruhi started to say.

"You're an idiot! God how did you ever become a lawyer!" Bonbusheru shouted as he paced his office in anger. Next thing Haruhi knew, he had snatched the two presents and smashed them to the ground, stomping them with his feet over and over again until they were beyond repair.

"Why can't you do anything right?! You think I like having such an air head for wife?! An air head that's so stupid she hasn't even gotten pregnant yet with my son!"

"I can't that help it if…," Haruhi tried to defend herself.

"Oh, here we go again, it's my fault you can't get pregnant! Why can't you ever take responsibilities for your actions?!" Bonbusheru shouted as he slapped her across the face, "Tomorrow, you and I are going out shopping and I am going to show you what a proper present for a Haninozuka is! Got it!" he slapped her again.

"Oh, and sure as hell better be prepared for tonight, for not only am I going to punish you some more, but you have better step up to try and accept my seed to make my son, understand!"

'No!' Haruhi thought sad.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOT CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Damn stupid women, what do they now?! Flower jewelry holder? What a flimsy piece of shit!" were just some of the nasty things Bonbusheru muttered during dinner.

Shibuia looked at her dad confused.

"Is he mad about the clothes bill or the presents?" she tired whispering to Haruhi.

"The gifts," Haruhi whispered back, "I don't think he's seen the bill for the dresses yet."

"Bill what bill? What the hell have you two women been wasting my money on now?!" Bonbusheru suddenly asked.

"We were just discussing the new dresses you were nice to let us get for the wedding," Haruhi explained.

"You better have not charged too much for that!" Bonbusheru warned.

"Oh, we didn't," Haruhi insisted, "I did my best to make sure to keep a decent budget with that."

"You damn will better!" Bonbusheru snapped, "And you better not expect any other new clothes anytime soon, got it?!"

"Yes dear of course, wouldn't dream of it," said Haruhi.

"It was bad enough you wasted my money on those stupid presents!" Bonbusheru, "we can't even return them now!"

'Never mindful that you were the one that destroyed them,' Haruhi thought.

"I thought they were cute," Shibuia said softly.

"This isn't a little girl's birthday present! This is wedding of a highly sophisticated and important man! He needs a present that fits his personality!" Bonbusheru snapped at her.

'Oh, how little you know,' Haruhi thought.

"Isn't Mitskuni Haninozuka a midget or something?" Shibuia asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bonbusheru snapped, "Don't you dare insult the next head of the Haninozuka family with the notion that he's a midget! Go to your room right now!"

"Fine," Shibuia said softly as she as stood and walked out. "Even though he is a midget."

"God damn it Shibuia!" Bonbusheru shouted as he jumped up. Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"Please dear, let her be! Don't let her win by running the rest of dinner!" she tried to say.

"What have I told you about dealings with my daughter?!" Bonbusheru replied before smacking her across the face again. "Learn your place!"

"Sorry, I just thought you deserved a good dinner without any unpleasantness after what I did today," said Haruhi.

"Are you trying to butter me up with the notion that I'll forgive you for what happened?! Nice try bitch!" Bonbusheru shouted as he hit her again, causing her to fall to the floor. Before she could get up, Bonbusheru was on top of her, pinner her down.

"I'm going to show you the one way you're still useful!" he declared.

'Oh-no!' Haruhi moaned, 'Here, in the dining room?!'

* * *

A little while later, Haruhi finally felt relief of Bonbusheru getting up off of her.

"I'm going to take a bath! I want you in bed waiting for me by the time I get there. We're going at it all night now!"

"Yes dear," Haruhi replied as she somehow managed to get herself up from the floor and walked out of the room. She came to the bedroom and fished put the receipts with the special codes. She figured she should call Tamaki and let him know what happened to the presents.

* * *

Tamaki felt giddy as he came home and relaxed in one of his chairs.

'I helped Haruhi today! I feel good!' he thought proudly, 'and I just know Hunny is going to enjoy his new cupcake maker!'

He was feeling so much joy that he was a little startled by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Oh, someone wants to use my host services," he said with glee as he answered, "Hello, you've met original host club King Tamaki Suoh, how can I help you?"

"Tamaki," Haruhi said softly from the other end.

"Haruhi? Already? Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"You know those presents you helped me pick out for Hunny and Hama's wedding?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said, feeling a little nervous.

"Well my husband didn't think they were good enough for Hunny and well, he destroyed them all, beyond repair," Haruhi informed him.

"He destroyed them?" Tamaki said back.

"Yes, he didn't think they were manly enough for Hunny," Haruhi explained.

Tamaki lowered his head in shame, "I'm so sorry Haruhi," he said, "I wish I could do. Could I offer you a refund of some kind?"

"You can try," Haruhi said, "But like I said, there's not much to salvage."

"You know, there is something else I could do," Tamaki offered, "I could get you a replacement ones and bring them to the wedding myself for you."

"You would do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I know you would want to give Hunny is own present as his friend," said Tamaki.

"Thank you, Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"So, what's your husband going to do about his present?" Tamaki asked.

"He's going out tomorrow and find him a manly gift, one that's fitting for a Haninozuka," Haruhi said.

"Boy he doesn't know much about Hunny does he?" Tamaki asked.

"No," Haruhi concurred, "I should go, he'll be out of the bath soon."

"Bye Haruhi," Tamaki managed to say before she hung up. He sighed sadly before dialing up his phone again.

* * *

"None of these names look familiar to me," Ritsu said as he looked over the list of Hitachiin staff and special guests that could be the mole for Bonbusheru, "So it's either someone new that I don't know about or they're most likely using an alias."

"I'd bet alias too," said Kyoya as he typed away.

"Then it must be a stage hand," said Hikaru, "They're not kept on a tight of a leash as the staff that works with the actual outfits."

"Suppose though it is a guest. They could be working with Bonbusheru and you just don't know about it yet," Kaoru suggested.

"If they're unintentionally telling someone else that's the mole," Ritsu said. Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Bossanova," Tamaki said on the other end, "I just got a call from Haruhi about her husband." He went and retold everything Haruhi had told him about the gifts and how Bonbusheru reacted to them.

"Did he beat he up for it as well?" Ritsu asked once Tamaki was done with his story.

"I'm willing to be he did," said Tamaki.

"Bastard!" Ritsu muttered.

"What, who are you talking to?" Hikaru asked.

"Tamaki," Ritsu told him.

"Oh, that makes sense," he and his brother said together.

"Gentlemen, please," Kyoya said sternly, "What did he say Ritsu?"

"He was telling me about what happened with Haruhi trying to get a wedding present for Hunny," Ritsu said as he related the story to them.

"Yeah, Haruhi's husband sounds more like a bastard than the boss," said Kaoru looking red.

"Thank you, Kaoru," said Kyoya, "Kasanoda, do you think you can try tailing the two of them tomorrow when they're out shopping for their manly gift? You probably have an idea of where he'd go for such a present?"

"Sure would," Ritsu said, "See if he tries anything and if Haruhi can related anything to me before the meeting at the hotel."

"With your cousin," Kyoya said under his breath, "Yes that would be just fine. I'm more concern with him losing his temper out with Haruhi and beating her. You'd probably fit in better in the kinds of places he'd try to shop at for manly things."

"You mean we can't go?" Hikaru whined.

"No, we need to focus on finding your mole for the man that'll help ruin him and then free Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Fine," the twins reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi walked slowly behind Bonbusheru as they left the house.

"I can't believe I have to give up my day for your mistake," Bonbusheru muttered. "After today I hope you realize just what it takes to do a good job once and a while."

"Yes Dear, I hope I learn well," said Haruhi.

"Stop being such a kiss ass!" Bonbusheru snapped as he and Haruhi got into the car and it drove off.

They didn't seem to notice the car near their gate as they took off out of the compound.

"Let the Lord know he's on the move," one of the occupants from the car said to the other.

"Lord Kasanoda, they're leaving now," the companion said into a radio, "Heading west and now turning south."

"I'll have the next point man watch out for him," Kasanoda said into his radio, "Make sure no one follows him too closely."

"Right, yes sir,"

"No sense in getting him agitated over this just yet," Ritsu said to Tetsuya who was sitting in his car with him.

"Of course, Lord," Tetsuya agreed.

* * *

"I just know my present will be one decedents of Haninozukas will talk about for ages!" Bonbusheru bragged, "They'll tell future generations about how the might and powerful Bonbusheru Yamaguchi gave it to their great-grandfather such a magnificent gift. And when they see my grandsons and great-grandsons, they'll bow in respect regarding the gift."

"You really think so?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," said Bonbusheru, "Much more than a jewelry holder. Who would want to hold on to something like that and brag about it."

"Right of course," Haruhi said, glancing out the window. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed off to her, something about how many cars she happens to see, turn onto the street they were driving on whenever they passed. It was like the cars were waiting for them or something before turning and then turning down a different street before another car took their place.

'Is someone following us?' she wondered as she they drove.

Soon the couple arrived at an old looking building with no distinct signs or marks on it.

Bonbusheru gripped Haruhi's arm and hauled her out of the car leading her to the door to the building. He knocked three times and an eye hole opened.

"Oh, welcome Master Yamaguchi," said a deep voice on the other side before shutting the eye hole. A click was heard and the door opened.

"Please come in,"

"Thank you," said Bonbusheru as he dragged Haruhi into a place that could only be described as underground weapons store.

"You got any good new swords in?" Bonbusheru asked as he walked around, browsing.

"Oh, wait right here," said one of the "employees."

"You think a sword would be a proper gift?" Haruhi asked.

"Duh!" Bonbusheru said, "Haninozukas Haruhi, think about it."

"Right," said Haruhi.

'I think that would be more useful for the Morinozukas though,' she thought.

"Back here Lord Yamaguchi," the "employee" called out.

"Wait here!" Bonbusheru ordered as he walked towards the back of the store.

Haruhi stayed where she was, glancing around at the other weapons and merchandise around on the different stores and shelves.

"I didn't think this was the usual spot a girl like you would shop," said a deep voice behind her.

"Casanova?" Haruhi gasped as she turned around to see the red-haired yakuza leader standing behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Browsing I supposed," Ritsu said as he walked past her, examining some of the different items casually, "I supposed you're here looking for a new wedding gift for Haninozuka? Since your husband destroyed yours?"

"Tamaki told you about that?" Haruhi asked.

"You probably would have been better off pretending you didn't get anything and keep telling him you'll get it. He'd forget about it eventually," said Ritsu.

"You'd think but he has gotten a little smarter over the years," said Haruhi.

"Little being the key word," said Ritsu.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya asked me to come along as a means to keep an eye on you should your husband lose his temper again," Ritsu explained.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he'll get mad if he sees you with me," said Haruhi.

"Or he'll get over excited since he's still probably convinced he's found a sure-fire way to take over from me that he might brag about it a little," Ritsu said, picking up a random object and inspecting it.

"If you say so," said Haruhi, "By the way, any luck with your investigation over the mole in the Hitachiin reign?"

"No, not yet, we'll get a chance to really discuss that once you come to the hotel for your so called secret meeting," said Ritsu.

"It's perfect it'll do just fine!" the two suddenly heard Bonbusheru's booming voice coming from the back. Ritsu quickly moved away from Haruhi as far as he could. Bonbusheru came out of the room holding a huge black case. He marched towards Haruhi smiling with pride.

"Haruhi!" he boasted, "take a look at this!" He flung open the case to reveal a huge sword that was actually bigger than Hunny himself. It had as scary looking snake on the handle that's body twisted around and had two green emeralds as eyes. Haruhi shivered at the sight of the snake's face.

"This is a man's present! I wouldn't be surprised if it's the best present at the wedding!" Bonbusheru kept bragging.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it," said Haruhi.

"Yamaguchi?" Ritsu spoke up.

"Kasanoda?" Bonbusheru said sounding surprised. A huge smirk crossed his lips. "Fancy seeing you here. Looking for some dangerous gardening supplies?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Ritsu, "What's in the case?"

"None of your business, that's what," said Bonbusheru, "But I supposed I can give you a little hint. It's a wedding present. I've been invited to the Haninozuka wedding for their oldest son."

"Oh, you're going to the Haninozuka wedding?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course," said Bonbusheru, "Why do you sound surprise?"

"No reason," said Ritsu.

"I mean, it's only naturally they'd want to invite the best to their oldest son's wedding right?" Bonbusheru.

"I suppose," said Ritsu, "I hope he likes that present you got him. You know, I knew him in high school."

"Oh right, somehow your dad snuck you into Ouran didn't he?" said Bonbusheru, "and of course I can only assume when you say you know him, you mean that you knew of him and recognized him."

Ritsu cast a glance to Haruhi who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not," said Ritsu, "Say, what's this I hear that you were lurking around that neighborhood again from one of my men?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Oh, I don't know, one of my men thought he saw you trying to harass the same family who's store you visited before, one the day of the festival."

"What, a guy can't go around and enjoy a festival with his family?" asked Bonbusheru, "Besides, how loyal do you take your men working for you?"

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, no reason," Bonbusheru said with a smirk, "Let's go Haruhi."

"Bonbusheru, I better not hear that you've been in that area again!" Ritsu tried to warn.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Bonbusheru said smugly as he and Haruhi left the store.

* * *

"Stupid fool, doesn't even realize what's about to happen to him!" Bonbusheru said happily as he and Haruhi left, "He's just as clueless as the Hitachiin family."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"None of your business really, but let's just say that stupid red hair family doesn't realize how many of their staff or friends works for me," Bonbusheru said with confidence.

'So, they have more than one mole in the Hitachiin lines?' Haruhi thought, 'That's good to know."

"Just out of curiosity, but do you have any other moles in any other important family business I should know about, just in case?"

"I'll let you know when you need to know about it!" Bonbusheru snapped.

"Okay, I just figured I should know ahead of time since I'm usually busy with that new assignment with taking down Kasanoda, I might need to know things ahead of time."

"Hmm, you think?" Bonbusheru asked, "Well," he thought long and hard about the idea, "alright I'll let you know, we do have a least one mole in the Otori group's medical team and we're working on getting on in the Suoh group, mainly in the hotel chains. I have plan for that."

"I see," said Haruhi.

'Good to know, I'm sure the guys would want to know that,' she thought with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOT CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Check it out men!" Bonbusheru held opened his case to revile his sword, "Behold the great and might sword for the Haninozukas! Amazing, isn't it?"

"Looks nice Boss," said Habiki as he examined the sword.

"I know, oh to see the look on Haninozuka's face when he opens it!" Bonbusheru bragged, closing his case for safe keeping.

"Hey Boss, while you were out, we got a call from that Infomart for Kasanoda's take over. She wants to know when the Miss's is coming down to get the money," Habiki mentioned.

"She called? She got some of the money already?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Well, she was anxious to get rid of Kasanoda remember?" Haruhi spoke up.

"Shut-up!" Bonbusheru snapped at her, "Just go get changed into some men clothes so you can go down and get it already!"

"Right, excuse me," Haruhi said as she walked out of the room. She came to her bed room and thumbed through her closet for something of her husband's to wear, but everything he own was way too big for her.

"Oh shit, what am I going to do about this?" Haruhi asked out loud.

Just then there was a knock at the door and in walked Habiki holding a pile of clothes.

"Here, these should fit," he said handing her the pile.

"Where did you get these?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't ask," said Habiki, "Just changed into them and get going. You wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting."

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi said as she accepted the clothes and waited for Habiki to change. Soon she was standing in front of the mirror in a black blazer, white shirt, red tie, black slacks and black shoes. They all seemed to fit perfectly and she really did look like a man in them.

"Well, I guess this will work," she said to herself, "no different from the host club." She walked out of her room and headed to the front door.

"Haruhi!" Bonbusheru suddenly shouted behind her. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I thought I was going to collect the money for you," said Haruhi.

"Not until I give you permission bitch! I want to make sure you look right!" Bonbusheru shouted as he walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and looked her over thoroughly. "Hmm, alright, I think you look enough like a man. Who knows, maybe if you look more like a man, you'll start to think more like a man." He laughed at his own joke and hit Haruhi hard on the back, "Now you have my permission to go collect. And don't take too long! I want you home by dinner."

"Who's picking up Shibuya?" Haruhi asked.

"I will," Ken quickly volunteered.

"Fine," Bonbusheru said.

"No!" Haruhi panicked. Both men looked at her, "Uh I mean, I'm sure I can manage to go get her in time."

"Oh, don't threat about it Madam, I'll get her, it'll be fine," Ken insisted.

"Yeah so get going!" Bonbusheru ordered. He grabbed Haruhi by her arm and dragged her to the waiting car, pushing her in. "And you better come back with a good amount!"

"Right," said Haruhi. She gulped as she drove off, worrying about Shibuya. What if that sick freak Ken made her do things to him that she didn't want to?

The horror of the idea kept going through Haruhi's head as she drove to the hotel and headed to the front desk.

"I'm here for the special room?" she said.

"Right here," said the receptionist, handing her key to room 34, "Make sure to knock first just in case."

"Right," said Haruhi as she walked up the stairs. She came and tried knocking the same knock she remembered Kasanoda using before. The door opened a crack.

"Password?" asked Chiko's voice.

"Uh Tamaki is and always will be the king?" Haruhi asked.

"Bingo," Chiko confirmed as she opened the door even more for Haruhi to slip in. She looked Haruhi over.

"Not bad, you look like a pretty decent man," she said.

"Was able to pass as one for nearly three years of high school," said Haruhi.

"Well, it's not like you minded too much," said Kyoya from the table working on his computer.

"Right, sure," said Haruhi as she joined him at the table, "So what's up?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Ritsu as he produced a list from Hikaru and Kaoru of their suspects, "these are all the people who could be the mole."

"Moles actually," said Haruhi.

"You mean there's more than one?" Ritsu asked.

"According to Bonbusheru there could be," said Haruhi. Then she looked at Kyoya seriously, "Also, you may have a mole in your group."

"So that's who he works for," Kyoya said softly pausing in his work returning.

"Wait, you know?" Haruhi said.

"I've had my serious suspicions about a certain staff member at one of our smaller hospitals, one that we usually don't put much focus on. However, I couldn't figure out who he was working for."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya typed a little and turned his laptop around to show a young handsome looking man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He almost looked foreign.

"He's a level one entry intern in our x-ray department. I couldn't help but feel that he's been persuading certain patients to give him more money. And now I'm starting to think he's collecting money for your husband."

Haruhi studied the boy's picture. "He does look a familiar, like he might be related to one of Bonbusheru's regular men."

"So, you've never seen this particular boy in person?" Kyoya asked.

"No, what's his name, or the name he goes by at the hospital?" Haruhi asked.

"Currently he's going by the name Michi Oji," Kyoya said.

"Oji, Oji, where have I heard that name before?" Haruhi said out loud as she tapped her face, "right, one, that prick Ken's nephews used that name to disguise himself as delivery man to get info for stealing some trucks full of manga books."

"I remember that, one of the few good jobs your hubby actually managed to pull off. It took them almost three weeks to realize a few of their manga shipments had been lost," said Ritsu.

"I know, he was bragging about it for weeks while I was busy finding places they could legally sell them that wouldn't draw attention," said Haruhi.

"It wasn't the same nephew here, is it?" Kyoya asked pointing back to his mole's picture.

"No, but they're probably cousins," said Haruhi.

"Good to know," said Kyoya as he typed, "does that nephew who was involved with the truck theft still work for your husband?"

"I couldn't say. Bonbusheru does have a lot of lower level laky. He goes through them enough," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but this one did a good job. I would imagine Bonbusheru want to keep him for future jobs," said Ritsu.

"Let's focus back on the mole we know of," said Kyoya, "I'll handle the Oji on my staff but we still need to find out who the moles are on Hikaru and Kaoru's staff."

"Oh, I should also mention that Bonbusheru wants to get someone on the inside of Tamaki's business, mainly his hotels."

"Yes, that would be a smart move to make," said Kyoya, "he could get several different inner dealings through hotels."

"Works well for us," said Chiko. "Oh by the way." She placed a brief case in front of Haruhi. "To throw your husband off."

Haruhi opened it and saw it was full of money. She quickly shut it. "Are you really sure you want to give up so much?"

"Haruhi, we have the man power to go in right now and crush your husband under foot," said Kyoya.

"The only problem is if we did a frontal assault, Bonbusheru would be the kind of guy who would kill off his family just so everybody knows no one could take them away from him," Ritsu added.

"That is true," said Haruhi. She could easily see her husband killing her and Shibuia if he was attacked out of the blue either physically or financially.

"Besides doing things this way, we can learn certain secrets other yakuzas may try in the future," said Kyoya.

"Or use for you own business, I'm sure," said Chiko said as she draped her arms causally around Kyoya. Kyoya didn't even flinched at the touch. If anything, Haruhi noticed he was starting to smile more.

"I supposed there is that benefit," said Kyoya.

"Anyway," Ritsu spoke up, "the twins' moles?"

"Right," Haruhi said looking at the list some more. "I honestly can't seem to think who could be working for us."

"Maybe a picture reference might help," Kyoya suggested. He fiddled with his computers keys before turning it fully around for Haruhi to see.

"It'll have to be male, Bonbusheru doesn't use women for his work. He thinks they're too stupid to be of use in situations like that," said Haruhi.

"Just in legal issues and baby giving issues," Chiko muttered annoyed.

"Anyway," Kyoya spoke up as he fiddled with his computer some more, "there, this should narrow the field a bit." He turned it back around for Haruhi to see. She immediately started to search through the pictures for any recognizable face.

"Him," she said at last.

"Him who?" Ritsu asked as he looked over her shoulder at the picture she came across. It was a picture of an old, sweet looking man with white thin hair.

"I know I've seen him at the syndicate more than once," said Haruhi.

"The janitor? Really?" Ritsu asked.

"He would be one the least likely suspects. He would also have access to different rooms and places most might not get to go," said Kyoya.

"But there's still a few more," Haruhi said as she kept looking through, "I didn't realize there be so many." Then she looked at her watch, "And I should really get going."

"Yes, shouldn't let your husband get too suspicious," said Kyoya.

"No, I just want to go pick up Shibuia," said Haruhi, "I don't want that man to pick her up!"

"Are you talking about that Ken man Haninozuka saved her from on the day of the festival?" Ritsu asked.

"He's a disgusting pervert whose made it clear he's willing to blackmail Shibuia into doing things she doesn't want to," Haruhi explained, "He caught her with your son one time at her school and he's using it as leverage to sexual favors in exchange for him not telling Bonbusheru. If Bonbusheru knows about a boy handing out with Shibuia, he'd lose his cool and…," Haruhi couldn't bring herself to finish.

"He caught her with my son?" Ritsu asked. He looked confused at this information, "When did he go visit her school? And why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chiko asked smugly.

"Oh," said Ritsu.

"Time to have the birds and bees talk," Chiko teased.

"Anyway, I need to get to her school asap! Just so Ken doesn't show up and does who knows what!" Haruhi said, "She won't have Hunny there to protect her this time!"

She grabbed her briefcase of money and hurried out. "I'll look at more of the pictures next time alright?"

"That's alright Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Just knowing one mole might give us a clue as to who the others might be."

"I should go with her," said Ritsu.

"Uh, why? You know Bonbusheru finds out you're hanging out with his wife, he'll get mad no matter what," said Chiko.

"Not with her, with her," Ritsu explained, "I meant, I'll go with her to the school and see just who this Ken guy is."

"Just be careful," said Kyoya, "he could be a good link to other moles since a relative of his could be the mole in my group."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this carefully," said Ritsu as he left the room as well.

"So," Chiko said giving Kyoya a kiss on the cheek, "now that they're gone, want to take advantage of having a room all to ourselves?"

"Just give me a moment and," Kyoya said as he finished typing, "alight now we can."

Haruhi put her peddle to the meddle as she drove towards Shibuia's school. She was even willing to go past a red light if it came to it.

'Please let me beat Ken, please let me beat Ken!' she pleaded in her head over and over.

She was in such a rush to get to the school, she was paying less attention than usual to anything around or behind her, so she didn't see the car following her.

'Damn, she's driving like a manwoman,' Ritsu thought as he followed as carefully as he could.

By the time Haruhi got to the parking lot of Shibuia's school, she had to slam on the breaks to stop. Several girls around her jumped and looked at her car in shock and fear.

"Haruhi?" Shibuia said as she approached her stepmother's car with caution.

"Hi, ready to go?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but where's the fire?" Shibuia asked, "And why are you dressed like this?"

"Uh, just doing a favor for your father that ran long so I had to drive like a speed racer to get here on time," Haruhi explained.

"Why would Dad need you to dress up like a man though?" Shibuia asked.

"The less you know the better," Haruhi assured her.

"Okay," said Shibuia as she reached forward to open the car door. Suddenly another car pulled up behind Haruhi's. It started honking loudly.

"Is that Ken?" Shibuia asked looking towards the second car worried.

Ken slowly climbed out of the car with a smirk on his face.

"Hello young mistress," he said, "Who's in the car? Another boyfriend your father shouldn't know about?"

At that Haruhi opened her door and poked her head out.

"Ah!" Ken shouted in shock, "Mistress Haruhi!"

"I got done early so I figured I should still be the one that came to pick up Shibuia, so I'm the one taking her home, thank you Ken," Haruhi said sternly.

"Uh, right," said Ken, "Did your meeting go well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did," said Haruhi, "I'm sure you'll hear more about it back at the house. I'll see you there. Get in the car Shibuia."

Shibuia didn't have to ask twice as she all but divebombed into her car and the two took off.

"Damn!" Ken muttered as he climbed back into his own car. He glanced around at some of the other young girls. "Mm, a lot of them look kind of yummy," he said to himself, trying to find one that would be easy to lure into his car.

Suddenly, he felt something ramming him from behind, causing him to lurch forward.

What the hell?!" Ken shouted, right before his car was hit from behind again. He considered his rearview mirror and saw another car behind his. He couldn't see the driver, but could tell it was getting ready to ram him again.

"Okay, okay chill!" he said to himself, "I'll move!" He started his car and drove off, away from the campus. However, as he drove, he felt his car being hit again and again.

"What the hell?!" he shouted as the car kept hitting him.

The car kept going after him, hitting it as hard as it could.

"What is this jerk's problem?!" Ken finally shouted as he pulled over. He prepared his gun, only to suddenly hear a loud knock on his window. Ken turned and saw stranger standing there.

"What the hell man?!" Ken asked he rolled down his window. The stranger reached in and grabbed Ken by his collar.

"Hey!" he said, "I don't like the way I've been seeing you lurking around my niece's school!"

"Lurking? I'm not lurking!" Ken tried to explain.

"You've been lurking around my niece's school! I've heard her mother worry about you. Trying to adopt a girlfriend for something?!"

"What?! No! I!" Ken shouted.

"I see you at my niece's school again, and your mommy's going to have to worry, got it!"

Ken watched in confusion as the man walked back to his car and drive off.

"Nice work," Ritsu said to his man he drove off.

"I do my best Boss."

"You'll probably have to scoop out the school for a little while to see if he comes back," Ritsu said.

"No problem,"

"And don't let Habiki know we're doing this. I know this is going to be kind of stupid, but don't I want him around Bonbusheru's daughter for now. It's just going to cause problems for the two of them at the moment."

Ritsu hoped his son would understand at least.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOT CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi and Shibuia arrived back at home and went through the usual course to get to the house, Shibuia noticed Haruhi reaching for a briefcase in the back of the car.

"What's in there?" she asked curious.

"Just something from the job your father sent me on," said Haruhi, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I guess," said Shibuia, "I'll just go change for dinner."

"Good idea," said Haruhi.

Shibuia turned and looked back at Haruhi before fully entering the house. "Thanks for being the one that came to get me today."

"Of course, I'll always be there for you," Haruhi assured her.

Shibuia gave a sad smile before she walked fully into the house.

'Mom once said that too,' she thought as she walked away, 'too bad she couldn't keep the promise. I wish I could believe Haruhi will keep hers."

* * *

Haruhi walked to her husband's office where her husband was in his favorite pose of having his feet up on the desk and smoking a cigarette.

"About time you got home, what took you so long?" he asked as Haruhi came in.

"I got done in time so I thought I'd try and go pick up Shibuia after all," said Haruhi.

"Did you get the payment?" Bonbusheru asked quickly.

"Well of course," Haruhi said as she put the case down and opened to revile her cash payment.

Bonbusheru looked at it with glee before a frown crossed his face and he looked up at Haruhi. He slowly shut the case.

"You had my precious money with you, yet instead of coming home quickly with it, you waisted time to go pick up the brat?! You bitch! What were you thinking driving around carefree with such an important package! Not only is the money valuable but it symbolizes we've made a move on Kasanoda's territory! I need to know this right away so I know what to plan again! Plus, I need to know I've started to secure my son's legacy! Nothing more important than that Haruhi!"

He jumped up and smacked Haruhi across the face, "Don't make me worry about something as important like this again, especially if you're just wasting your time trying to pick up the brat got it!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," said Haruhi.

"Of course not, you're a woman. What does a woman know about money?" Bonbusheru said, "And if you were the one that went to pick her up, where the fuck was Ken? Ken! Somebody find Ken! Damn asshole, leaving the brat open for an enemy or stupid boy to try and make a move on her!"

"He just got back sir," Habiki said as he walked into the office.

"Get him in here now! I got a few words for him!" Bonbusheru shouted.

A few awkward minutes past before Ken came running into the room.

"You called for me boss?" he asked.

"Where the hell were you that you didn't pick up my daughter like you said!" Bonbusheru demanded to know.

"I did try Boss, but the misses arrived first and said she was going to take you mistress home," Ken tried to defend himself.

"What?!" Bonbusheru said before looking over at Haruhi, "Is that true?"

"I just thought I'd try save Ken the trip. I'm just so use to picking her up is all, motherly instincts and all," Haruhi sputtered.

"You are not her mother!" Bonbusheru reminded her angrily before smacking her again, "Stop acting like it! The only mother you're going to be is the mother to my son got it!" He hit her again. "So, if Ken says he's going to go pick up the brat, you let him, especially if when you have something as important as this to bring home understand!" He held up the briefcase.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"You damn well better be!" Bonbusheru said. Then he looked at Ken, "And you! You better make sure you stay loyal to your duty to picking up Shibuia. I don't want an enemy or boys trying to get their hands on her."

"Don't worry sir, I'll always look out for your precious daughter," Ken assured him with a smirk. Haruhi shuddered at the face.

"She's hardly precious, it'd just be hell to deal with and I don't to want!" said Bonbusheru, "Oh by the way, have Habiki break out some of the good stuff. We're going to celebrate!"

"Sure, thing Boss," said Ken.

Haruhi took the opportunity to sneak out of her husband's office and head back to her own room. She rubbed her face in frustration.

"How am I supposed to help and protect Shibuia now if Bonbusheru is going to be so hard core about making Ken pick her up?!" she asked herself.

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go! We have to get going! Am I the only one in this family that knows how to be prompt for things like this?!" Bonbusheru called out on the day of Hunny's wedding. "This is important women! Get your asses out here!"

"Sorry dear, sometimes getting ready as a woman is hard," said Haruhi as she came to the front door dressed.

"Another thing that makes women useless in this world!" said Bonbusheru annoyed, "Where's the brat?! Shibuia! Shibuia! Hurry it up! I'm not going to let you mess me up today of all days!"

"I'm coming, I'm here," said Shibuia as she came out in her black and pink dress.

"What the hell is this?" Bonbusheru asked.

"Like it?" Shibuia asked as she twirled around in it.

"No!" Bonbusheru snapped, "what the fuck were you thinking?! Are you dense or something?! Jhow is this dress appropriate for a wedding, especially a big wedding like this?!"

"I think it looks cute," said Haruhi.

"Shut-up! This doesn't concern you!" Bonbusheru snapped back at her. Haruhi was a little surprised he didn't hit her, but figured he didn't want to risk showing up to the wedding with her having a big bruise on her face.

"And you!" he pointed at Shibuia, "I'm going to work harder to beat you back into behaving yourself and respecting your father!"

Shibuia didn't say anything, but looked down. Haruhi could see her eyes looking mad, as if suppressing what she really wanted to say to her father.

"Let's go already!" Bonbusheru declared as he led his family to the limo and they finally took off.

"Is the present in the trunk?" Haruhi asked.

"You think I'm dumb enough to not pack the present?" Bonbusheru asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking," said Haruhi.

"Well stop asking questions that would suggest you're asking me it because I'm stupid!" Bonbusheru snapped.

"I'm sorry dear, I'll try and be more thoughtful. I can only assume that if the wedding goes off smoothly tonight, you'll feel inspired to try again for your son," said Haruhi quickly.

"Hey yeah, you'd be right!" Bonbusheru seemed to realize with a smirk.

"Ewe," Haruhi heard Shibuia whisper.

* * *

Soon the limo was brought to the huge temple where lots of other cars and limos pulling up, with people getting out. There was also a massive sea of photographers snapping away, calling out names to get attention.

"Here we go!" Bonbusheru said as he practically shoved the door open himself as the driver opened it. He strutted out looking smug and happy, fully expecting to be getting the same reaction most of the other people had been receiving.

However, many of the photographers stopped flashing and looked at him confused. Some even started asking others who if they knew how the man in front of them was. Most however seem to ignore him and instead try pointing their cameras towards other guests walking by, more focused on them instead of Bonbusheru.

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Do these people not care who I am?!" Bonbusheru asked mad.

"Well, you have had to live a slightly secluded life for your work. It could be they're don't know who you are yet and are intimidated by you. You took them by shock," Haruhi suggested as she and Shibuia got out of the limo too.

Right away she and Shibuia started getting much more attention by the spectators.

"Oh, who are those two cute ladies?"

"Are they actress or something?"

"I bet the younger one's a singer!"

Shibuia blushed at the comment about being a singer.

"I guess the big guy must be their body guard or something."

"Bodyguard?!" Bonbusheru snapped, "Do I honestly look like a bodyguard?!"

"Let's just go inside dear. You'll want to get a good seat, where the Haninozuka family can see you easily," Haruhi insisted.

"Right, right, I need to get a good spot where the Haninozuka family will see me during the ceremony and recognize me!"

They all stopped when they all heard loud shouting coming from the photographers. The three looked in the directions they were looking and saw Ritsu and his son Hibine getting out of their car.

"Kasanoda!"

"Kasanoda over here!"

"Can you and your son look this way?!"

"How's does it feel being among the top 25 electable bachelors in the city right now?"

"They know about him?! They want to get his photo?!" Bonbusheru asked getting angrier.

"Let it go for now dear, think about how much more satisfying once you've taken over from him. Besides him being out in the public eye like this can't be good for business," Haruhi encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess him being in the public eye can't be good for his business. Plus, him getting all this attention will make it all that sweeter once I've taken everything important to him!" Bonbusheru said to himself. Haruhi just shook her head.

The family walked in together, with Haruhi and Shibuia trying to walk make sure they stayed behind Bonbusheru. When they reached the entrance, an usher was quick to approach them.

"Invitation please," he asked.

"Got it right here," Bonbusheru said reaching into his suite pocket. He didn't seem to find it. He hastily started to pat himself over in a panic.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! I know I had it!" he insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, but without an invitation," the usher started to say.

"Hey, I have an invitation! I just can't find it!" Bonbusheru argued as he kept looking, "Haruhi, do you have it?"

"Uh no, you never gave it to me," Haruhi said.

"Check your fucking purse! If I don't have it, you've got to have it!" Bonbusheru snapped.

"Sir, if you don't have it on you, could you at least stand off to the side and let other gusts in?" the usher asked.

"I fucking have it! Be patient! These folks can wait! Don't you know who the fuck I am?!" Bonbusheru snapped.

"Sir, please stop making a fuss!" the usher insisted.

"Is there a problem here?" a deep voice asked.

Haruhi looked over and saw Mori approaching. He cast her a small sideways glance before walking over to the usher and whispering into his ear.

"Oh, I see," the usher said, "According to Master Morinozuka, you three were on the VIP list and he will escort you personally to your seats."

"Well how do you like that? VIP," Bonbusheru said happily, as he followed Mori with Haruhi and Shibuia.

He led them to a row of seats that had all had names on them. The three closest to the edge of the row had the names Haruhi, Shibuia and Bonbusheru on the backs.

"Why is Haruhi at the edge?" Bonbusheru asked man.

"Please stick to the assign seating," said Mori in a no nonsense voice, "This was all carefully laid out by the Haninozukas."

"Alright, alright fine!" Bonbusheru snapped as he walked over to his seat.

Shibuia quietly took the seat next to him, and finally Haruhi took her seat. She looked up at Mori who smiled at her quickly before walking off to attend to other matters before the service.

Shibuia looked over Haruhi shoulder at the other guests coming in. Then she saw Kasanoda and Hibine walking in. He happened to look her way and made eye contact with her. He nodded at her before he and his dad walked past them to a row much further to the front and took their seats.

"How did he get seats so close to the front?!" Bonbusheru said mad, looking like he was going to jump up.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, he's kind of a friend of Mitskuni Haninozuka, so I assume he'd want him closer to the front," said Haruhi.

"Still, that red hair is going to be a distraction!" Bonbusheru complained.

"Look at this way dear, after you take over from him, the Haninozukas will realize who foolish they were to keep you so far back and in the future, if there's other events they'll want to invite us to, we'll be the ones that get a closer view," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, I guess in the future, once I've taken over from that redhaired freak, the Haninozukas will realize how foolish they were keeping me so far back at their son's wedding that they'll make sure I get a closer view next time at any future event they'll have," Bonbusheru muttered.

"Exactly dear," said Haruhi as she tried her best to wait patiently for the wedding to start.

Soon music was echoing and Hunny was coming out, dressed in a traditional Japanese wedding kimono. His groomsmen however were all in tuxes. The groomsmen included his brother, Mori, Mori's little brother and all of the host club.

Haruhi looked next to her and saw all the different bridesmaids coming down, each wearing a beautiful red kimono with red flowers. Then finally, Hama came down in a wedding gown that look white but seemed to have a pink tint to it, a pink tiara holding up her huge veil and a big pink bouquet.

"God, is she wearing enough pink?" Bonbusheru asked. He tried to say it quietly, but Hama actually looked their way as she walked past. Haruhi gave her an apologetic look as she walked on.

"Interesting mix of Japanese and Western culture huh?" Shibuia whispered.

"Well, the Haninozukas are a traditional family, and if could be that the bride wanted a western theme wedding, so they probably compromised," Haruhi whispered back.

"I kind of like it," Shibuia said, "I kind of want to try it for my wedding."

"Forget it!" Bonbusheru declared, "You're going to have the wedding I tell you to have since I'll have to fit the bill! It's going to be simple and traditional Shinto! None of this stupid western intervention!"

"I could always pay for my own wedding," Shibuia muttered.

"Yeah right, how's a stupid ugly girl like you supposed to pay for her own wedding?" Bonbusheru asked, "I'm going to have to arrange a marriage just to get rid of you someday!"

Shibuia sighed as everyone sat down for the ceremony to start. She noticed Hibine looking back at her and even smiled back at her. Shibuia smiled back.

Haruhi noticed the exchange as well.

'Boy, how in the heck did this ever happen?' She thought, a little amused about the puppy love that was forming in front of her.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to go on?!" Bonbusheru moaned as the ceremony continued.

"Shh," Haruhi hissed over at him.

"What, it's not like they can hear me from back here!" said Bonbusheru.

"Well actually," Haruhi said noticing that Mori was looking back in their direction every now and then.

"It's fine, I can say what I want," said Bonbusheru.

"Yes, but not so loud dear, you don't want to cause a distraction," said Haruhi.

"Are you telling me what to do again?!" Bonbusheru snapped, "because I guarantee, I will not hesitate to smack you one here in this so called holy place!"

"Yamaguchi!" another voice suddenly hissed. Haruhi and Bonbusheru looked forward and saw Kasanoda looking back at them with his angry look.

"Fine, fine, I'll be quiet for now," Bonbusheru muttered as he shut his mouth.

Haruhi looked towards Kasanoda and thanked him through her eyes. Kasanoda nodded before looking back at Hunny and Hama.

'I would so much prefer to be sitting with him, even if it was at the very back right now,' Haruhi thought with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Man, what was up with Haruhi's husband during the ceremony?" Kaoru asked once the ceremony and the host club friends were walking into the reception hall.

"Yeah, could he be any louder?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes he was quite distracting," said Kyoya.

"Very rude, why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?" Tamaki asked.

"You're one to talk," said Kyoya.

"I hope Hunny and Hama weren't too upset about his disturbance," said Hikaru right as the bride and groom came into the reception hall. Everyone cheered and started applauding.

"They look happy enough," said Tamaki.

"Where is the beast and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Over there at one of the back tables," Kyoya said pointing towards the back. The hosts could all see Bonbusheru, and Haruhi and Shibuia sitting there and no surprise, Bonbusheru looked mad.

* * *

"Why is our table so far back?!" Bonbusheru muttered.

"Maybe so you won't make as big of a scene like you did during the ceremony," Shibuia said softly.

"You want me to make scene?! Keep talking!" her father threatened.

"honey, please, it's a wedding, it's supposed to be a special occasion!" Haruhi pleaded.

"It would be if we weren't at such a small secluded table!" Bonbusheru muttered.

Haruhi sighed.

"And what is up with all those cakes? There's got to be at least a baker's dozen on that table alone and I saw some another room with more!" Bonbusheru said looking towards a long table.

"Well, maybe the couple owns a bakery or has a friend who owns one and they're trying to help them out," Shibuia said.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Bonbusheru, "only you would come up with a stupid theory like that."

"Can I go get some?" Shibuia asked.

"Yeah, sure, but don't take too long or too much. I don't want to pay for liposuction later in life!" Bonbusheru allowed.

"Of course Dad," Shibuia said as she got up and walked back to the table. She had just picked up piece orange cake when she felt someone up behind her.

"Hi Shibuia,"

Shibuia turned around slowly and saw Hibine Kasanoda standing behind him holding a piece of cake with blue frosting.

"Hi," she said happy.

"How's it going?" Hibine asked.

"Fine, aside from my dad's embarrassing behavior during the ceremony," said Shibuia.

"Oh that was him?" Hibine asked sheepishly.

"Of course, who else?" Shibuia asked.

"Sorry," said Hibine, "So um, are you having a good time during the reception right now?"

"As much I can have with my father the way he is," Shibuia said looking back to her family's table where her father was starting to chug down several glasses of wine while Haruhi looked away embarrassed.

"Want to come hang out with me and some of the other teenagers for a little bit?" Hibine offered. He nodded over to a corner where a lot of kids close to their age were gathering and hanging out.

"I don't know, I don't know how my father would like that," said Shibuia.

"Think he'll even notice?" Hibine asked looking towards her father still drinking more and more wine and beer, whatever he could get that passed by the table with a waiter.

"Let's go," Shibuia finally agreed and the two walked over to the corner of the room.

"Hey guys, this is Shibuia," Hibine introduced her to the other teenagers.

"Hey," the others all greeted.

"Hi," Shibuia replied.

"Cool dress, did you get it for the wedding?" one of the girls asked.

"'Yeah brand new," said Shibuia.

"Cool, I had to wear this dumb two month old one," said another girl.

"Yeah and it looked like a rag then too," joked another boy.

"Hey!" snapped the girl.

Shibuia couldn't believe how well she had been able to be immersed into the group of her peers. Shibuia had never felt more relaxed as she was allowed to hang out with kids her own age for once in her life.

* * *

"Is there anymore beer around here?" Bonbusheru demanded as he finished off his last glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Haruhi asked.

"Hell no!" Bonbusheru, "I need to get that boring ceremony out of my mind! Not the mention the humiliation of being confused for a bodyguard for you and the brat! and having Kasanoda being more liked when he arrived!"

"Honey, don't forget why we're here, we're here to pay our respects to the Haninozuka family for their son's marriage and get in their good graces with your, um present," Haruhi tired to remind him.

"Right, right, I'm here to pay respects to the Haninozuka family for their son's marriage and get in their good graces with my gift! My perfect wonderful gift!" Bonbusheru said with pride and he pulled it out. "Let's go give it to him now, so I can see his face when he first opens it!"

"No, honey, now's not a good time! He's trying to enjoy his reception!" Haruhi insisted even though Bonbusheru ignored her. He stood up proudly and headed to the main table where Hunny, Hama and the rest of their families were all seated, eating and occasionally greeting guests who came to the table to offer congratulations.

Haruhi followed closely behind Bonbusheru as he approached the table. Before he could reach it though, Haruhi saw Tamaki of all people walking up to the table in front of Hunny and Hama.

"So happy for you two! It's such a wonderful day!" Tamaki said with happiness and he shook Hunny's hand.

"Thanks Tama-Chan!" Hunny said with a smile.

"Yeah, out of the way there!" Bonbusheru said rudely as he shoved Tamaki over with his body. He took a deep breath before he looked at Hunny and Hama.

"Mr. Haninozuka," he said calmly, "I, Bonbusheru Yamaguchi of the Yamaguchi clan would like to thank you personally for inviting me and my family to your wedding. This was truly a special day for you and my family and I were very happy to have shared it with you."

"Uh, thank you," said Hama. She looked at Hunny nervous, before he spoke up.

"Thank you very much for coming, and you and your wife," he said as he looked towards Haruhi. Haruhi could see in his eyes how happy he was able to see her at his wedding.

"And my daughter of course," Bonbusheru said looking around for her, only now realizing she wasn't around, "Uh where she go?!"

Haruhi could tell how hard he was keeping to try and not explode over Shibuia not being here at his side. She cast a glance and saw a group of kids Shibuia's age all gather together and could see Shibuia among them.

"I think she had to go to the bathroom dear," she lied.

"Oh, of course," said Bonbusheru, "girls and the bathroom right?"

Hama gave Hunny a nervous look at Bonbusheru's comment.

"Anyway, on behalf of the Yamaguchi clan, I would like to present to you a gift to celebrate your happy day," Bonbusheru said as he laid the long case on the table in front of the bride and groom.

"Uh, thank, very much, it's wonderful," said Hunny, "Takashi, can you take this over to the table with the other presents?"

"Oh no, sir, please I'd love to see your reaction when you first see what we got you," Bonbusheru insisted.

"Uh well," Hunny sputtered. He looked over at Haruhi who also gave him a pleading look, "Alright, let's take a look." He flicked open the locks and slowly open the case with Hama looking over his shoulder. The minute it was fully opened, both Hunny and Hama let out a loud and scared scream. All the guest looked towards the main table in confusion.

* * *

"What the heck?" Hibine asked as he and the rest of group looked towards the screams as well.

"Oh no, Dad!" Shibuia moaned in embarrassment when she realized her father was standing at the table.

* * *

"Mitskuni!" Hama said as she ducked behind Hunny in fear.

"That's got to be one of the scariest images I've ever seen!" Hunny said shaking.

"Let me see this," Hunny's father said as he looked over at the handle. He looked up at Bonbusheru mad, "did you give this to my son as a gift?!"

"Why yes sir," said Bonbusheru, "I picked it out myself and...,"

"You picked it out?! Do you not know what this serpent represents?!" Mr. Haninozuka shouted mad, "This is the symbol of the Uragirimono clan! They once served my family the same way the Morinozukas do now but they betrayed the clan! They killed the head of the family at the time and forced his youngest daughter into marriage! If it had not been for the fast loyal work of the Morinozuka clan, who knows what else they would have done! And you have the audacity to bring a sword with the symbol of their clan to my son's wedding and present it to him and his wife as a present!"

"Uh well," Bonbusheru looked towards Haruhi, "How could you not say something to me about this?!"

"Hey, I," Haruhi tried to defend herself.

"Don't shift blame to your wife on this matter!" Mr. Haninozuka snapped, "You admitted you picked it out! And I expect you to accept the consequences of your actions!"

"Um excuse me," said a calmer voice. Haruhi turned around to see Ritsu approaching the table with two gifts wrapped in pink, "I found these by the table of the Yamaguchis, I think there was a mix up. The sword was mine, I must have taken the wrong case from the store. These are the real presents from the Yamaguchis."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kasanoda?" Bonbusheru asked. Kasanoda gently placed the two gifts onto the table and carefully took the case off the table himself.

"These do say your name on them don't they?" he asked Bonbusheru. Both Haruhi and Bonbusheru looked at the tags and saw it read FROM THE YAMAGUSHI FAMILY.

'This was supposed to be my present," Ritsu continued to explain, "I had wanted to give a sword to Haninozuka. It was all I could think of at last minute. But like I said, I didn't mean to give you this one. I'll make sure you get the right one and accept any consequences for having this presented to you and your son on his wedding day."

"Kasanoda, thank you very much for your apology," said Hunny, "I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose."

Kasanoda nodded his head and took the case away carefully.

"Well, now that unfortunate circumstances is over, shall we open these presents dear?" Hama asked as calmly as she could.

"Yes, let's," said Hunny, "get our thoughts off that horrible sword with the snakes."

Both open the presents and gasped happily at what was inside.

"The new Usa-Chan cupcake maker!" Hunny said with delight. He looked at Hama. "Let's use it tonight!"

"Of course Dear!" Hama agreed happily, "And looked what I got!" She pulled out the jewelry tree, "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"It's gorgeous! We can use to hold all of your lovely wedding jewelry!" Hunny said.

"Exactly, along with any other jewelry we get as presents!" said Hama.

"Thank you so much Yamaguchi, you and your wife and your daughter I'm sure! We apologize for accusing you of giving us such an insulting gift before!" said Hunny.

"Uh, of course," said Bonbusheru.

"We'll leave you in peace to enjoy the rest of your reception," Haruhi said as she pulled Bonbusheru away.

"What was that? I am so confused now!" Bonbusheru said as he sat down at the table.

"I guess Kasanoda wanted to avoid trouble at the wedding, so he gave the bride and groom his own presents as ours and took responsibility for the present they didn't like since he and the son are such good friends, it'd be a less blow to him if he gave the wrong present," Haruhi said softly.

"Who does he think he is?!" Bonbusheru snapped looking mad at Kasanoda who looked like he was still apologizing to Hunny's father. "I don't need his help or his charity! I could have gotten out of that myself! I'm the great Bonbusheru Yamaguchi!"

"I'm sure everyone here knows you're the great Bonbusheru Yamaguchi right now," muttered Haruhi.

She looked over at Kasanoda, who was now shaking hands with Hunny's father.

'He came to my rescue didn't he?' she thought with a smile, "thank you Casanova.'

* * *

"Thank you for your forgiveness," Kasanoda said bowing one last time to Mr. Haninozuka.

"I understand the confusion," Mr. Haninozuka allowed, "And I'll definitely forgive you since you are such good friends with my son and nephew."

"Of course you should Father, Kasa-Chan would never do something like this on purpose, he's too nice," Hunny insisted.

"We'll just let this pass and," Mr. Haninozuka looked at the sword case, "Actually accept the gift as a way to finally rid the stain of the Uragirimono when we destroy it in a fitting ritual. Thank you, it'll help relieve us of some much annoying demons."

"In that case you're welcome," said Ritsu as he bowed and walked off, along with Tamaki.

"Thanks for the suggestion again Suoh," he said as the two walked side by side.

"You mean how you should get the same presents Haruhi's husband destroyed and give them to Hunny on Haruhi's behalf?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, that," Ritsu confirmed, "But I didn't expect it to work out the way it did when Yamaguchi presented the sword to Hunny and Hama. I even saw him buy that sword, but I didn't realize it was the sword of a Haninozuka enemy like that."

"Well, I'm sure it's not something Hunny's family enjoys bringing up," said Tamaki, "But it's like you said, it worked out and Haruhi was able to save face with Hunny's face and her husband."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it like that," Kasanoda said looking back at Haruhi and Bonbusheru's table where he could see the man with a scowl on his face. He did however notice Haruhi looking towards him as well and she had a look of gratitude as he looked towards him.

"Even if I made me lose grace with Hunny's family, it would have been worth it for Haruhi's sake," he said.


End file.
